To Not Fall in Love
by everwhite
Summary: [complete] Satoshi is given a week to find a girlfriend. He's never done it before, he's never had a normal conversation with a female before, but he's confident that it's an easy task. How will he fare when his target is Risa?
1. It all began

Yes, this is an AU. So expect things to be slightly different. But I hope to preserve the characters, themes, and atmosphere. In case you were wondering about my previous fic (Risa's convoluted thought process behind a cubicle) I had intended it to be a one-shot while I was working on this, so chances are, I'm not going to continue it unless someone gave me an idea, or I come up with something.

**To Not Fall in Love **

Satoshi Hiwatari was given one generous week to prepare for a social gathering where the leaders of society gathered to unite and join forces. Replace "leaders of society" with "snobs", and "unite" with "brag about themselves," and you get the idea.

Preparing for such a grandeous event goes a lot deeper than buying an Armani suit, or spending a few hours on hair. Because apparently, it consisted of finding a woman. Not just _any _woman…

"Dad, you and I know perfectly well that I'm _cursed._" Satoshi hissed.

"Well. Get _uncursed._" Hiwatari-senior hissed back, a little more viscously. "Either that or just don't develop any feelings. Just find someone decent: rich, good looking and from a well-known family."

"Where the hell am I suppo –"

"Don't disgrace Hiwatari Corp. I want you to find a girlfriend for social events. That's all I'm asking of you." he blundered on like he usually did, with no regard to the person at the other end of the conversation. With a sort of flair and a sickening aristocratic air, he departed from the gloomy building known as Satoshi's house.

And that was that. It was official.

Satoshi Hiwatari had to find a girlfriend in less than a week.

(divider)

**Day 1:**

Satoshi, in a moment of unsatoshi-likeness, muttered a string of colourful obscenities when he thought nobody was looking. First, this _complication. _Then, these monotonous reports to file for the police. A chore. Nothing but a silly chore he had to fulfill because he was unfortunate enough to be born a Hikari, a hunter for his alter ego. All for the purpose of preserving his blood, and to save his line from the "manifestation."

Satoshi, who blinked his large blue eyes blearily behind a set of large glasses, looked rather intelligent, which was not at all far from the truth. Nineteen years of old, he has already completed university top of his class, and had risen to the position of supreme chief of a police squad. It's something most people can't do in their lifetime.

Ah, this is interesting. The boy's eyes hovered over a paragraph in a manuscript before carefully tucking it away in a drawer.

Without a moment's hesitation, the blue-eyed one decided that it was time for the other mission.

(divider)

What better place to find intelligent, well-off girls than at a prestigious university? The answer is nowhere, for Satoshi wouldn't be there. He forged an ID card, and entered a party of some sort, narrowly missing a group of obese ladies clad in skimpy attire on his way to the bar.

On the other side of the room, two brown-eyed girls, one with short hair, the other with long hair that should be in a shampoo commercial, was bickering about something. Risa Harada, for that was what the long-haired one was called, flicked her wrist.

"Drop the issue, Riku. Seriously. You have too much going on in your mind. We're at a dance. You should relax and have some fun." Risa hopped off the bench she was just sitting on and proceeded to 'have some fun.'

It was at this precise moment that an incredible event in history occurred. Well, several events, simultaneously.

Risa spotted, identified and tagged a male in her mind. He was tall, and slim, but built. His eyes, dark and mysterious locked onto hers. At the same time, Satoshi scanned the room like an eagle scanning a field of grass for a snake. He spotted a head of brown hair. The gears in his mind began to turn.

When the gears in this particular species of male begin to turn, something significant is about to happen.

A few strides, and he was there.

Risa felt a body brush against her. Instinctively, she turned around and apologized.

"No problem at all," he answered. Risa's eyes widened happily in return, and immediately asked for a name.

"Satoshi Hiwatari." he said, in a not unpleasant tone of voice. Without missing a beat, he continued, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yup, how about you?"

"It's alright I guess…" wanting to retain her attention, he also paid her a compliment, "By the way, you have beautiful hair."

He read this technique in a book somewhere. Besides, it shouldn't be considered to be flattery because he was being honest; she really did have nice hair. The type he might like to run his fing…nothing.

"Really?" Risa's doe-like eyes widened even more, unconsciously radiating vibes that attracted the attention of all males in the room. Riku watched from a few meters away, wanting to throttle her for being so gullible. _You don't go around believing everything anyone says. _Not that Risa didn't have nice hair or anything. Not that she was jealous or anything… HmpH!

"Really." he replied, trying to muster as much enthusiasm into his voice as he could (without success, I might add, him being Satoshi and all) "Oh, I don't believe I've asked your name yet."

No he hasn't, and so, Risa happily told him, her voice (noticed Riku), dripping with honey and dew. Satoshi saw that he wasn't far from his goal now. Now was the opportunistic time to strike.

"Harada-san, I was just wondering, did you eat yet?"

No, she hasn't.

"Mind if I pull you out of this dance for some time to have dinner together?"

Ah, she didn't mind. In fact, she seemed all too happy to oblige. Riku seethed inwardly, inferiority complex full throttle. Within 15 minutes, and Risa's been asked out already.

Satoshi smirked when he thought nobody was looking. He wasn't so bad at this little social thing after all. True, he rarely participates in the affairs of those around his age and has had minimal contact with members of the opposite sex, but his intelligence and good looks compensates for that. Risa was definitely pretty. She goes to a rich school, so her family must be well off. Intelligence level? Perhaps a little less than average, he reasoned, as she did seem gullible.

(divider)

Risa wasn't particularly smart. She was quite naïve, actually. But truth to be told, she had a compassionate and caring personality. Perhaps too caring for her own good. Riku was annoyed by the turn of events, but she was also worried. This boy did not look familiar at all. This was a dance strictly for the undergraduates of the arts faculty, and if he was in her faculty, she would have seen him before. Plus, it all happened so quickly. The boy was up to something.

Her eyes wandered around the room, focusing on the side benches where she knew Daisuke would be.

"Hey, Daisuke." Daisuke sat on a bench beside Saehara, his loud, nosy friend who had the unnerving habit of carrying a camera with him wherever he went.

"Riku!" his face lighted up, perhaps a little happy to be 'rescued.' "What's up?"

She let out a pensive sigh. "It's Risa."

"What about?"

"She left with some guy. I've never seen him before."

"What does he look like?"

"Tall, blue hair…"

"Never seen anyone with blue hair around."

"Can you come with me to look for them?"

"Can I come too?" Saehara said.

"No!" Riku said a little too loudly. If Saehara was offended, he didn't show it. He had a "plan" either way, and a matching headline.

Daisuke didn't want to spy on Risa. First, she wouldn't be happy if she found out she was being spied on, and second, it just didn't seem right. But Riku never said anything about spying, so why was he implying it in his mind?

"Okay…are you sure that guy could be dangerous? Did he look old?"

"He looks our age. But I _know _he's up to something. I can _tell._" They call it woman's intuition.

"Alright." He hopped off the bench, gave Saehara a glance that said don't-follow-us, and took Riku out of the dance hall.

End of Chapter 1

AN: Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? I'm horrible at updating, but I'll try my best. And this time, they'll be at least 1000 words, so that they'll be worth your time.


	2. The Futile Search

Note: A _what _restaurant? There's a revolving restaurant in this. I know there's one in Hong Kong, but like I said, it's an AU, so just pretend that they have revolving restaurants where they live, and it's not Hong Kong.

Chapter 2: The Futile Search and the Rest...

The silver elevator doors opened on the 60th floor to reveal a restaurant. A _revolving _restaurant, that is. Yes, it was a _revolving _restaurant.

"This is…" Risa started, a little surprised that there was a restaurant at the top of the city center tower. (and it revolved too!)

"Pomme du Broulier." Satoshi finished her sentence with a sexy French accent, noticing her delighted and surprised expression. He smirked. "Damn I'm good." He thought. It's been a while since he'd had so much fun during missions. They were almost always dreary now. It made him sad, to think that his life comprised of nothing but missions. The damned curse. He'll make sure he'll seal it away for good some day.

"How…extravagant." She said dumbly, looking out the glass windows. The buildings below her looked like matchboxes. She wondered how buildings could be so high. She stared some more down at the roads, and moving pinpoints that were cars. Wouldn't her sister be jealous? "Hehe, I am at Pomme du … something, restaurant extraordinaire that _revolved." _She thought smugly. She couldn't get over it. Risa tried not to break out into a giddy smile.

Satoshi was pleased. Clearly, the girl has never been to a restaurant such as this before. Wait till she sees the food. It was all labeled and everything in expensive looking plates. Truth to be told, Satoshi has only been here once, for surprise! surprise!…another one of father's boring upper class gatherings. But as expected, everything was ridiculously overpriced. Oh well, he has wads of cash anyhow.

Risa looked uncomfortably at her shoes. They looked amazing this morning when she picked them out, but now, they looked rather plain. "Am I dressed alright?" she asked tentatively.

"You look great." Satoshi said in a kind of monotonous voice, starting to become tired from having to fake smile at this female. The book said that it was important though.

She beamed at his comment. This was going to be great.

(divider)

Riku was hysterical. Her face was slightly red, and her hair was messy. She hopped up and down impatiently, scrunching up her face. "Where the heck is that girl! Does she not have an ounce of consideration for other people! So she just _runs _off with some blue-haired stranger, expecting us to sit quietly and wait for her."

"Riku…"

"I am so sick of this! Gyaaah!" Riku yanked on her hair for about the tenth time that hour. "I need…GPS, radar, tracking device…whatever they'll called."

"Come on, Riku. I'm sure she's okay, and probably enjoying herself." Offered Daisuke.

Riku snapped. "Let's call the police. You have a quarter?"

Daisuke scratched his head nervously. "Um, isn't that going overboard? Let's just continue our search some more. There are some restaurants that we haven't checked out yet."

"Oh no. Do you think they took the bus out of this area?"

"…I don't know. Maybe she's returned to the dance already. Let's call Saehara. Doesn't he have a cell?"

"Good idea."

Daisuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

In a split second, Riku was in the booth, dialing Saehara's number.

"HELLO?" she yelled. "HELLO!"

Daisuke hoped that he wouldn't be around when the sisters are united.

"Saehara? Are you there!"

Daisuke watched Riku replaced the receiver loudly.

"Geez!"

"No luck?"

"Leave Saehara a message! Peace out!" she mimicked. She raised her hands in defeat. The motion caused her bracelet to fly off her wrist and onto a branch of a tree. It dangled mockingly above her.

She made a face and shot the branches a withering look. "Damn."

"It's okay, Riku. I think I can get it back for you."

Daisuke was just about to jump, when out of the blue, some guy dressed completely in black reached up and grabbed it, handing it back to Riku. He was lean in build, with long legs and narrow hips, with broad shoulders. His eyes were dark, and violet under the dim streetlights.

"Um thanks."

"Any time. What's your name, pretty girl?"

Did he just call her pretty girl? What a pervert! Who calls people off the streets 'pretty'? He needs someone to teach him a lesson!

"I'm Riku, but I don't care who you are."

Daisuke laughed nervously. "Sorry, my friend's in a bad mood."

Riku shot him a dirty look.

"That's alright. Well, I hope I see you again. Nice meeting you." And he disappeared into the shadows from which he came.

Daisuke could practically see a dark cloud above Riku. He saw that she was about to say something again, but cut herself off abruptly.

Suddenly, her shoulders slumped, and then she sighed. "Daisuke, I know I'm not in the bestest of moods ever. They cancelled my favourite TV show this morning, I have a project due tomorrow that I still haven't _started_, I didn't have breakfast, I woke up late for school and now my sister goes missing. I told myself I was going to sleep early tonight… but that's obviously not going to happen. I'm going to feel awful tomorrow morning."

After digesting the information, Daisuke said, "I'm sure she'll come home before 10:00; nobody eats for more than 3 hours, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled for perhaps the first time. Daisuke looked away and blushed.

"Let's go home."

(divider)

Risa thanked Satoshi for the lovely evening, and was escorted back to her residence, where a fuming Riku awaited.

Riku opened her mouth, but Risa beat her to it. "Riku! You won't believe what happened! He took me to the top of the tower for dinner, and he was such a gentleman too. I'll tell you all about it after I change, k?"

Somehow, seeing the look of pure joy on Risa's face caused the vile thing Riku planned on unleashing melted away. First, she was relieved that Risa was safe, but she was also happy for her. But Risa was still not going to get away with it.

"Risa, I'm happy for you, but you should have called or something…let us know you were safe. I was worried sick! Daisuke and I were running around like headless chickens looking for you."

Risa was surprised at the response. "Safe? Why wouldn't I be? You saw it happen. He was there at the dance, and then he asked me to dinner."

Riku smoothed out her black skirt, sighing quietly to herself. "I've never seen him around before. This being a faculty dance for undergrads…we should have seen a blue haired guy around before. Ever since we've come, we've never seen anyone with that shade. I'm a little concerned…"

"But he was so nice…" Risa protested, "there was nothing weird about him, although he did have a funny way of speaking…"

"Think about it. What normal 19 or 20 year old guy takes their date to an expensive restaurant on top of the CC tower?"

"Hm, I don't know…maybe he really wanted to impress me. Wait, how do you know that it was expensive?"

"Risa, I've lived here for the past 10 years of my life. I'm not totally daft. The tower is the hub of all business here. It's where the wealthy business people go."

"Really? Woww… " Risa stared off into space with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Really." Riku wanted to slap her forehead. Risa could be so … scatterbrained and naïve sometimes.

"Guess what, Riku?" Risa said when she had finally snapped out of her reverie.

"What." Riku said with a little exasperation in her voice.

"He's taking me out tomorrow again!"

"What. No way." Riku thought. It all happened way too fast. This time, she was going to know her sister's whereabouts. She was most definitely NOT going to endure that again.

"Where to?"

"I don't know…he said it'll be a surprise. He'll pick me up at 5:00 tomorrow. Oh Riku! I should probably pick out my outfit now."

Riku resisted the urge to sigh, but succumbed upon looking at the empty screen in front of her. Stupid project, stupid stupid stupid project… This was going to be one hell of a night.

(divider)

Riku skipped first class. Riku skipped the second. And when she woke up, Risa was in a state of panic.

"I screwed up my hair!" a certain somebody yelled.

Dizzily, Riku turned around and stared at the clock: 4:00 pm. She submitted the report at 4:00 in the morning, and fell asleep once she hit the bed. It was a tough night indeed but she was proud of herself for being able to finish it so quickly. One cannot help but wonder why or how she had put it off so late, and had even gone to a dance the night before it was due. Oh yeah, it was Risa and her pleadings. She had put on the please-come-with-me-it'll-be-soo-worth-it look.

"What am I going to doo?" Risa whined from the bathroom, rubbing her hands briskly through her hair, trying to get rid of the gel she had mistakenly put in her hair in place of frizz-taming spray. She looked into the mirror, and then jumped when Riku sauntered into the washroom.

"Wow Riku, what happened to you?" She eyed the girl from head to toe.

"Project happened to me." Riku muttered, her voice still scratchy and heavy from sleep. "Getting ready for…what's his face?"

"His name is Satoshi Hiwatari."

Riku felt her eyes widen and jaw drop slightly in surprise involuntarily. "Did…Did you just say Hiwatari?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"No wonder! He must be the son of THE Hiwatari, founder of Hiwatari Corp."

"Are you serious!" Risa felt something rise within her. He was handsome, sure, but he was rich too? This was becoming too crazy, even for her. It was like, a dream of some sort, coming true. Yes, yes, she could picture it in her mind. They'll have an elaborate wedding at some exotic place in a big castle. And they'll have two children, one girl, and one boy…and live in one of those estates down at the river. Oh what was she thinking? This was crazy! Why was she thinking of a _wedding _of all things, when all they had was one first date? Although it WAS an amazing date…he asked her about her background, about her family, about her…he cared so much about her already. Risa wondered about his family. Where did they come from? Suddenly, she felt a little guilty. She did most of the talking, but she never really asked him about him. Hm…

She shrieked a little when she looked up and saw the mess and goop that was her hair still there. If she didn't fix it soon, she won't stand a chance! He probably had a fanclub. Girls probably flocked at his door daily. No, Risa Harada will beat them all! She was THE Risa after all.

"Uh Risa, do you need help?"

"Nothing! I'm fine!" she said, plunking her head into the sink behind them both, and turning on the tap.

The clock read 4:30.

AN: Risa's immature, spoilt and superficial, right! Don't worry, it's all part of the plan. Surprise! It's near 2000 words! In fact, my goal for the next chapter is 2000 words.

SweetazKande: Thanks a lot! I will update asap now that my midterms are over.

Trapt-T: Wow, thanks for the positive feedback. I do like the possibilities of this plot too.

MeDarkNeutralLight: Thank you so much for your support in not just this fic, but everything else as well. I promise to try my best on this one.

Dark Moon Sabbath: For sure! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

DivneShana: Hey, it's alright, if you ever think of anything, feel free to contact me.

Dimitri Plabato: Happy that you're eager for the next chapter. Hope you read on!

HillPhyre: Glad you like the pairing! I, obviously, do like the pairing too. Please enjoy!


	3. Of Blue Cheese and Classy Concerts

You guys are amazing! Thanks for the positive comments. I'll try to update as regularly and as quickly as possible.

Chapter 3: **Of Blue Cheese and Classy Concerts**

"Seriously, Risa. You look good. Stop fretting so much."

Risa pouted. "Do you think this blue dress will clash with his hair?"

"No, I think it'll just complement it." Riku said without looking, staring at a psychology textbook.

Risa pulled out the eyelash curler and proceeded to stick her lashes in. Riku winced when she heard the clamp go down. Those things were scary. Last time she tried using that contraption, she pulled out a glob of hair. Speaking of hair, she forgot to brush it this morning. There must be a million knots in it now.

The doorbell finally rang. Risa jumped about five feet into the air.

"Geez…"

Risa put on her best smile, and opened the door, where a guy with orange hair stood, holding a package.

"Um, and who might you be?" she said, a bit disappointed.

"Does…Riku Harada live here?" he said, reading off of a card.

"Yeah."

The guy shoved a small package into Risa's hands, and instructed her to sign a document. She shrugged and did as told, then closed the door a little exasperatedly.

"Riku. For you." Risa tossed the package onto Riku's bed, just as the doorbell rang again.

Satoshi stood on the other side, looking absolutely magnificent, as always. They put on their best smile and beamed at each other. An elderly couple walked slowly past them as they tread through the lobby as the epitome of confidence.

"They match, don't they?" the woman in the couple whispered to his husband.

This was all going very well so far, Satoshi thought in his head. Risa looked noble enough; his father would love that. In fact, his father would be seeing her tomorrow. He smirked to himself. After this, he was going to go home and investigate this new "Dark" character. An exciting week lies ahead.

"Ah, um," Risa said in a female-enhanced voice, "where might we be going today?"

He smiled, "We're going to a concert."

"Oh, what kind of concert?"

"It's called "Going Baroque and Gregorian, the biggest craze right now for people into classical music."

Oh, high class stuff, Risa reasoned. Baroque? Gregorian? She had to remember these terms. It would prove to be important.

_Risa's dream sequence: _

_Risa, clad in red high heels, and a fancy red dress tread into music class. "Hey Risa," one of her fans call out, "where were you yesterday?" _

_Risa gives the person a casual look and smoothly answers, "I went to a concert called "Going Baroque and Gregorian." Haven't you heard? It's like, the biggest craze right now." _

_Collective sighs and wows resound. The teacher is impressed too. "You went to THE concert? Risa, you are so lucky! You must share your experience with the rest of the class!" Risa gladly proceeds to the front and retells the story, from beginning to end._

"Harada-san, we are here." Satoshi spoke, causing Risa to notice her surroundings once again. Risa's jaw nearly dropped. The floor was marbled to begin with. Enormous mirrors, glass panes, silver decorations, as well as a gold chandelier dangled from the ceiling, which must be at least three stories high. A large water fountain stood in the middle of the elegant place. Suddenly, her heels sunk into carpeting. She looked down. It was fur…or something like that. She had the sudden urge to drop and roll around in it.

She never knew such a place existed. This was, a concert hall, was it not?

Satoshi resisted the urge to glance to the side. But from the lack of noise, he assumed that she was struck speechless. Truth to be told, Satoshi had only been here once as well (need I say it was because of his stuck up, arrogant bastard of a father?) He never really bothered to go to "high class" concerts. They were boring anyway. Usually. It was always some ladies yelling at each other in a high pitched voice.

Ah, but to impress. For the sake of this mission, he needed to do this.

Risa put on a fake smile, pretending that she's always been to concerts like this and this was really nothing too special.

_Risa's dream sequence continues: _

_Risa clears her throat in front of the class. "There were mirrors draping from the ceiling. The carpet was fur." She began… Suddenly, Satoshi, in a dark suit, with his hair nicely gelled opens the door in front of the entire class._

"_Harada san, my princess, shall we go eat on top of the revolving tower again?"_

"_I would love to." Risa turns to the class and bows. "I apologize! I must leave now with my **dashing** and **rich** boyfriend. Good bye, and I will tell you about it afterwards."_

Back to reality…

Risa and Satoshi took a seat on a balcony, where little sausages on sticks, cheese and wine were being served. Risa's legs felt really rubbery all of a sudden. A lady with too much perfume sat beside her. She couldn't help but stare at her ears, which were being dragged down by flashy gold jewelry. The woman moved her head, and the jewelry clinked against each other. Risa tried hard to not laugh at the ridiculous sight.

"Help yourself." Satoshi said, indicating towards the cheeses and wine set on a gold plate.

"Thank you for taking me here." Risa said in a tiny voice.

"My pleasure."

That was the last of their conversation before the end of the show. They sat in silence as a stout man opened his mouth to signal the beginning.

(divider)

It was really bugging Riku. She didn't know why though. Her sister was just on a date; nothing to be concerned about, right? But to complicate matters, she just had to get that _package_. It freaked her out to no end. She looked around, mentally checking off a list…the windows were closed, locked, the blinds were drawn, the door was double bolted, the alarm was set…

Still, she couldn't help but feel _watched. _She shuddered again. She didn't have a psychotic stalker, did she? No she did not. That only happened in movies. Oh no it didn't. That other day, in the newspaper, she remembered hearing about a girl being stalked at night when she walked home from work in this area.

She really didn't want to bother Daisuke again, but… better to be safe than sorry, right?

She lifted the receiver and dialed.

(divider)

Risa's eyelids felt heavy all of a sudden. Oh no, what was happening to her? She was going to enjoy this. She liked this music. This was the stuff people like her liked. Right? Bagorian, and Garoque, was it not?

Satoshi winced when the metallic sound of the harpsichord resounded in his ears. Who knew… Baroque music was so… _odd. _Classical music just usually wasn't this bad. Next time, stay clear of Baroque, he mentally noted. Stick to Beethoven.

The sounds disappeared all of a sudden. Was it the end? Could it be!

The lady beside Risa clapped extremely loudly.

"George, dear. Tell me that was amazing."

"It was amazing, dear." They gave each other sloppy pecks on the cheeks, and plopped back into their respective seats. A whiff of putrid perfume emanated from her body as she did so.

The stout man dressed in a black dress shirt clamored onto the stage again, announcing the next song. Satoshi glanced down at the performance schedule. There was still…an hour left. He could spend time thinking about his plans for tonight.

Risa tried to stay awake. Really, she did. It was a great concert after all. The concert hall was in marble and fur. Of course, Baggogue was her favourite music.

She turned to Satoshi and gave him a knowing smile. She liked it. She was enjoying it.

(divider)

"There was a trinket of some sort, and a note. The note said, 'I'll meet up with you soon. Signed, anonymous admirer.' That is SCARY!" Riku covered her mouth. "Oh no, I said that a little too loud…do you think somebody heard?"

"Don't worry, I think you're just being paranoid. If it'll make you feel any better, I'll come over."

"No! I'm perfectly fine, I swear. It's nothing. You're right. I'm just being paranoid. See, I'm all better now. In fact, talking to you made me feel better already!"

"You sure? Why don't I come over anyway so we can do the psych project together?"

"Hm, that's actually a good idea."

"Okay, coming over now then. See ya!"

(divider)

The cursed "music" (if it could be called that!) finally and eventually ended. For good this time. Risa put her hands together mechanically, and had a stiff smile on her face. The cheese was good at least…no it wasn't. Even the cheese was bad. There were like, ten different types, so she just randomly picked one, and luck would have it, she chose the worst kind…blue cheese. So she took some red coloured liquid to wash it down, but the liquid itself was kind of bitter too.

She glanced to the side. Well, at least her date was hot. It wasn't all bad, right? Besides, she got a chance to see the concert hall, which really was something in itself.

At this precise moment, Satoshi's train of thought was more or less similar. He too, had the misfortune of choosing some weird, nasty tasting sausage. The man beside him nodded knowingly when he chose it though. "Fine choice, young man…A fine choice. Lamb liver's hard to come by these days." How the heck was he supposed to know? They should have everything labeled.

Risa resisted the urge to stand up, hop up and down and stretch out her arms. Instead, she stood on wobbly legs and waited for Satoshi to escort her out.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Finally, he cleared his throat and asked, "What did you think?"

Risa really didn't want to lie, so she directed the question back at him, "I want to hear your answer first."

"Ah, I thought that the prelude was well done, but the gigue did not quite convey the right style."

Risa nodded. She couldn't agree more. She added, "As well, I thought that the performer could have played with a little more emotion."

Satoshi agreed too.

Lovely. It was all very lovely. So very lovely that Satoshi wanted her to meet his father the next day.

"Oh, what a surprise, but also, what an honor!" Risa answered with enthusiasm.

"I'll pick you up at the same time, then."

Both returned home after that.

(divider)

Satoshi knew precisely what he was doing. He had the fake cameras set up, as well as the real ones. Dark will likely see the fake ones, but not the real ones. If he managed to bypass security up to the red laser, Satoshi himself will be there to catch him. If that didn't work, there would be a nice six foot hole (a literal hole) for Dark to rest in before Satoshi came to get him. Tonight, the target was Cat's Cradle, an exquisite piece of artwork featuring a length of coloured string. No doubt a true Hikari.

By the time Risa came home, Daisuke had left already. Risa told her the story, omitting minor details, like the music, the cheese, and the lack of conversation of course.

"Oh Riku, he was such a gentleman and everything." Risa sighed, rubbing the foundation and mascara off of her face. Inside, Risa wanted to…cry? It wasn't that bad was it?

"Mm hm…" Riku stared off into space.

Risa was worried. Who was Satoshi really? Did she really like him? Deep down inside her, something asked "how long will it last?" She really didn't want to think about these things, and told her mind to shut up.

An hour later, just as Risa was about to climb into bed, the doorbell rang. A minute later, Risa tossed another package onto Riku's bed. Riku watched, horrified, as it landed.

"It's a bomb, Risa! Don't open it…! I'm being stalked!"

"Don't be ridiculous." Risa ripped it open. "See? No bomb. It's…a painting of some sort…"

Riku got another weird trinket. "Oh my God. Somebody's after me…"

End chapter 3

Hm, things aren't working out as smoothly between Risa and Satoshi! Who's sending Riku all this weird stuff? Gee, I wonder… I kept my promise, esp with all you nice people's support+ 2000 words. My goal is…3000! Haha, joking. I plan to keep it that way. 2000 seems like a good length for an update. I hope I haven't offended anybody who likes Baroque and Gregorian chant music, or blue cheese. Bear with me for the sake of the story! OH, and yes, at some point, Risa and Satoshi's so-called "relationship" will come crashin…cough looks like I'm revealing a little too much of the next chapter!

Dark Moon Sabbath: You thought it was funny? Yeah, Riku can be awfully amusing sometimes!

lil-saturn-goddess: For sure, I really like the potential of this story too.

DivineShana: Thanks for the suggestion! I did just that for this chapter. Tell me what you think.

SweetazKande: Thanks a lot! I know, I try to make the characters as IN as possible, and we know that Risa's personality changes in the anime...so I'm trying to portray that in my fic too.

Syuura: Thank you! That's what I wanted to hear.

Mimi-san: I know, Risa is annoying eh? She'll LEARN...eventually! Promise

Lord Sribbles: hehe, you're very clever! I see that you've picked out one of my plans for this fic!


	4. oh dear! teenage love!

Chapter 4: "Oh dear! Teenage love!"

Satoshi woke up to a massive, but uncannily familiar headache. Piercing pain shot through his back when he lifted himself off the bed. Growling to himself, he cracked an eye open to the harsh brightness. He blinked once and shook his head to clear the haziness. He felt particularly murderous this morning.

The phone rang obnoxiously but Satoshi ignored it. After the sixth ring, a sickeningly smooth, yet sarcastic voice whispered, "My dear son, you're growing weak. But do tell me that your other mission is going well. (pause) By the way, have you found the other one of your kind yet?"

It does not go without saying that he failed in his mission to capture Dark yesterday. He wasn't giving up that easily; however, it was the only other way to avoid the manifestation.

(divider)

Riku eyed the painting like it was a very poisonous snake. The painting in itself was creepy already…the note it came with was even worse.

'Meet me at the oak tree in the park at 5:00 p.m.' Fear gripped her, and Riku shivered again.

"Ooh, Riku's got a secret admirer!" Risa taunted. Riku's right eye visibly twitched.

"This is bad. He wants to meet me! He's…he's probably some nasty perv!"

"Well," Risa said, twirling a piece of hair with her finger, "you have a chance to tell him off. But, what if he's absolutely dashing?"

"No sane person would do this to me! Risa, don't you think it's creepy? If you started getting weird things with weird notes everyday, wouldn't you start thinking that maybe you were being stalked, maybe you were being watched, and maybe your life may be in danger?"

"No." Risa thought, "Why would I? Just go meet the guy. I would come with you, but I have a _date_."

Hopefully, this _date _will turn out to be a lot more exciting. What Risa wondered is if this was how rich people lived? Is this what rich people do on their dates? She wasn't poor, but probably not even one fifth as rich as Hiwatari san. What would his father like to see in her? She was awfully nervous. How long can she keep up this façade? How long will it be before he sees the truth?

(divider)

Riku strode bravely to the tree. "Nothing to be afraid of!"

"Nothing at all!" she called out to Daisuke, who was dragged along for the fun.

"Definitely." Daisuke said between huffs and puffs. Riku was walking extremely fast. When she got to the tree, she started doing her impatient, anxious little hop-dance again.

"There's _absolutely_ noo way he's some creepy guy. And if he is, I'll tell him off!" Riku said, determination flashing in her eyes. She adjusted her multicoloured scarf, and fidgeted with the frayed ends.

"Absolutely—"

"Oh my God! Daisuke, could it be him?" Riku pointed to a large scary looking man with an afro.

Daisuke's eyes nearly bugged out at the sight. He's got to be at least six foot tall, with arms the size of his head. He blinked his big eyes in relief when the man passed them.

Suddenly, both heard somebody move from behind the tree—the crunch of dead grass and melting ice under their feet giving their location away. She flinched and squeaked. He was here. This was him for certain.

The mysterious someone walked into her view smiling cockily. Turns out to be the same guy who had retrieved her bracelet the night before. Riku was struck speechless for once. Daisuke gasped, then frowned. He felt like remembering something important.

"I'm Dark."

Riku wasn't speechless for long. The P.Oed meter rose, and she was ready to hurl her frustration at this guy.

"So YOU'RE the one who's being creepy, and leaving me these creepy notes and things!"

"Creepy?" Dark chuckled, a little surprised by the outburst. An amusing female indeed. "Heh."

"Tell me. What is it that you want from me?" she demanded.

Dark moved his face close to Riku's in one smooth motion, and said in a low voice, "I just wanted to see you." Riku wanted to push him away, but she was paralyzed.

Instead, she stammered, "Will you stop sending me stuff?" and looked at her feet.

However, by the time Riku looked up, Dark seemed to have disappeared.

(divider)

"I look GOOD for once!" Risa cried to herself (as Riku was at a night class). She gazed at her reflection, and was pleased at the way her newly curled tresses bounced and shined.

Finally, Risa got to see him again! Just because she didn't like the concert didn't mean she didn't like _him, _right? He was handsome, rich, and intelligent. Everyone would be jealous of her.

And tonight, she was ready!

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Satoshi, looking a little disheveled, stood on the other side.

"Ready to go—?" something caught his eye, and he paused mid-question to stare at an artifact behind Risa.

"Where did you get that?"

Risa turned her head to the source. "Oh that. My sister's been getting it from her mysterious boyfriend." She rolled her eyes a bit. "Let's go."

A taxi ride later, Risa found herself in yet again a splendid place. A magnificent staircase that looked like it was gold plated spiraled upwards through the second and third floor. There were five foot paintings, as well as mirrors on every wall. How do people afford all of this stuff! She bet that all of the paintings and mirrors in that room could buy her a newer, cooler car, not that she didn't like the one she had already. She could get a _second _one. Or afford to go to the spa every day. What a horrible waste of money…to spend it on sprucing up the _walls. _

A great window revealed that it had begun to snow. A few large icicles framed the top of the window from the outside. Risa's eyes sparkled in delight. It was so pretty. But she was ushered into the restaurant before she could fully take in the sight.

(divider)

"This is Okami Hesaido." Okami's claws (thought Risa, since the woman had large fingers and long fingernails) were heavy with rings. Her top gave a new definition to "plungingneckline". Her hair was tied up in a messy bun on top of her head leaving a few strands to frame her made up face. She wasn't unpleasant to look at, but her eyes gave her a vicious, almost feral appearance.

"Why hello! What a dear! So this must be the sweet girl your father was telling me about!" Okami blubbered, bubbling like champagne. Her eyes were full of venom when they locked with Risa's though, and Risa had to tear away from her gaze.

Risa's heart sank. She's probably thinking, 'what's a low-life like her doing here?'

"Oh Okami, stop scaring the poor girl!" Ryui Hiwatari laughed. Okami laughed along with him.

Satoshi's face burned in anger. If his father had told him that he brought his girlfriend along, he wouldn't have agreed to coming.

"Dear," she said to Satoshi, "have you _done_ anything with her yet?"

He frowned. "Done?"

"You know…" Okami giggled. "Oh dear! Teenage love!"

Satoshi almost hissed in anger. What a vile woman. He hated her. She was utterly repulsive and out of her mind. Satoshi risked a glance at Risa. What was he doing to her? Why did he bring her here to suffer with him?

Without even realizing it, Risa's eyes wandered from Okami's claws to Satoshi's face. All of a sudden, there was something truly fascinating about him. She hadn't noticed before. There was an air of solitude about him. There was something awfully sad about his eyes.

"Okami dear…" Ryui said in a stern voice.

"I know I know, don't scare the kids." She smiled, showing a row of blinding white teeth.

"Oh Ryui dear." Would you stop saying _dear_? Risa seethed in her head. What was _wrong _with this woman? "Can you please pass the champagne?"

"This kind?"

"Oh I can't possibly drink that rich stuff. My sensitive stomach can't take it."

Satoshi groaned inwardly. How was he going to survive through this night?

After taking a sip from the right kind of champagne, Okami seemed to be content. "Well well, Rika dear, let's go together to the washroom to wash our hands before the food arrives."

Risa stood up reluctantly, and followed Okami to the washroom.

(divider)

"Dad." Satoshi seethed. "Why. Is. She. Here?"

"Isn't she lovely?" then he lowered his voice, "she's the daughter of the president of Koiwa Service."

"The hell I care!"

"Ah, temper temper. But the real issue here is, what did you bring?"

Satoshi's eyes narrowed. Something about that comment really upset him. His father talked as though, as though Risa was some sort of object.

(divider)

Risa rubbed her eyes. What was going on? She was so confused. What's this woman doing here? And why was she here, where she didn't belong? She'd washed her hands, but the woman had gone into one of the stalls, and haven't come out for a long time.

Now what. Was she supposed to wait for her? Okami's cold predatory eyes suddenly swam into view in her mind. Next came Ryui, boring holes into her, examining her like she was a slab of meet. Why were these people associated with Satoshi?

Risa gasped. Satoshi wasn't like that, was he? He was nice, right? There was no way on earth he could be like them. She remembered the time when he first brushed against her, and stared with those deep blue eyes. Nobody with such eyes could possibly be a stuck up snob. Then, the way he smiled at her. It was a conceited smile, but she didn't mind. Arrogant guys has always been her _thing. _

"Rika, dear." Okami cried out from one of the stalls. "Would you please pass me a roll of toilet paper?"

Risa rolled her eyes. She unhooked a roll from a stall and then stuck it under the door of a random stall where she thought she heard Okami's voice.

"Here." But nobody reached out to grab the roll. She must have gotten the wrong stall then. She tilted her head sideways and examined the feet of the five occupied stalls. Suddenly inspired by the story Cinderella, she decided to go for the biggest feet of them all.

For some reason, she was right, and a claw heavy with rings and things retrieved the roll.

"Aah, Rika my dear. I believe it's time I told you something you should know." She said from behind the door.

"It's about that boy Satoshi." The toilet flushed, and the woman emerged from behind the door. She smoothed her dress, and flicked a piece of hair from her face. 'Eew, do that after you've washed your hands.' Risa thought to herself. Still, Okami took her sweet time to examine herself in the mirror.

"The Hikari aren't well known for their generosity. They want something back if they've invested in you. Be careful of Satoshi. He may be using you for his own means."

Risa couldn't help but blurt, "So why are you with Hiwatari-san?"

Okami didn't seem to be fazed by the question. She turned on the tap and casually answered, "It's mutual benefit. Business reasons, of course. You on the other hand…"

No, it wasn't true. The woman was a liar. "Why should I believe you..."

"Because you don't have anyone else to believe." Okami shrugged, wiping her hands with a huge wad of paper towel, then missed the bin unceremoniously when she tried to dump it in, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

(divider)

The rest of the evening was awkward. Okami filled up the gaps with her mindless chatter whereas Risa tried hard not to look at Satoshi suspiciously. She didn't have a right to suspect him of anything, and why should she? Just because some woman happened to tell her not to trust him? No, that was ridiculous.

"Thank you for the dinner." Risa said, a little dutifully when they arrived at her door.

"You're welcome." Satoshi looked away for a bit, "I was meaning to ask you, would you mind coming to another event with me this weekend? It's a grand event, and I'd like you to come as my girlfriend."

Was that all? Was that what Okami meant when the Hikari's wanted "payment"? Hah hah...If so, that wasn't so bad! Relationships meant sacrifices. If she had to go to his little event, then so be it!

AN: Is Risa uncovering the truth? She doesn't seem so angry… on the other hand, it seems as though she's beginning to want to know more about Satoshi and care about him for who he is. Ah, but wait until Satoshi's father comes along and "shakes" things up next chapter. Oh man, Okami was such a fun character! I know people just like her…

KB: Waah! Im so glad you reviewed my fic! Thanks so much for the encouragement. Very much appreciated!

Lord Scribbles: Thanks for another review! lol, yes, it's quite safe to assume a happily ever after..., but not until I've had my fun with them!

DivineShana: Don't worry! Satoshi x Risa is still my favourite couple. They're just going through some tough times right now. Thanks for the review!

Syuura: lol, I know. Baroque is really quite boring. Yes, I'll try to update as much as can.

MeDarkNeutralLight: Aw! Thank you so much! you're probably right about Riku's stalker. (were you?!?)

SweetazKande: lol, I was on my reading week, and was suddenly very inspired. But the opposite can also happen. (hopes it won't in the course of this story) i can imagine it too, when/if Risa finds out the truth...!

Cleopatra2: Yes, I love the problem in this story! Thanks!

Sammi-Chan: Really? You think it's funny? I'm so happy to hear that!

lil-saturn-goddess: Thanks for reviewing!

Riku Harada: haha, I know. Riku's so paranoid!

DarkAngelB: I did 2000 again just to be consistent! Don't worry...Risa and Satoshi's relationship will come crashing, but that doesn't mean it won't build up again! Besides, they don't have a "relationship" in the first place so technically, there's nothing to crash. heh, you know Riku... and you know how it is with her and Dark!

trapt-tears: 'toshi san? Lol! that's such a great nickname for satoshi! I gotta use it sometime! yep, odd date indeed. Thanks for the review! hehe, glad you liked the lamb liver thing.

psychedelic aya: Thanks so much! Yes, as you can see, it was Dark...and who knows what he's up to!


	5. Curiosity that killed

AN: Sorry I've been late in updating! Thanks so much for the reviews.

**Chapter 5: Curiosity**

Risa opened a white and pink notebook, and took out a pen with one of those fuzzy feather balls on the end. It shed white bits of feathers, and flopped around half the time, but it was soft and fuzzy, and she liked soft and fuzzy things. So what if it was too girly? It was what she liked, and nobody can do anything about it.

The pages of her notebook were blank, for Riku had only given it to her this morning.

"Problems?" Riku had asked, sounding a lot like a psychiatrist, "Write them out."

Write them out eh? She decided to give it a shot, feeling a little silly.

_My name is Risa and I don't have guy problems. _

_Okay, fine. I'm lying a bit. I am a little concerned about my relationship. See, about three or four days ago, this gorgeous guy asked me to dinner. And every day since then, he's been asking me out, and taking me to crazy expensive places. If my girlfriends knew, they'd be soo jealous. heh, I can see it. They'd all be like, "oohh Risaaa! You're so lucky! You're the first one to get a rich, and hot boyfriend!" _

_Anyway, what's been worrying me is that I haven't really been enjoying myself. I'm tense and not myself half the time around him. I wonder if he'll still like me if I started acting like myself. If I dressed normally. If we went to the movies or something normal like that. And one thing that's been really worrying about me…last night, his father's girlfriend Okami, who was a real pain in the , told me that Satoshi might be using me. I feel so guilty for ever worrying about it. It's just one woman's words, and I'm already so hung up on them. So hung up that Riku could just see through me and instantly see that I have problems. Was I really that transparent? Can anyone just look at me and see what I'm up to? I really hope not… I hope Satoshi doesn't think I'm a real drip for pretending to be rich when I'm not. Riku is my sister, however. She knows me very well. _

_We don't have a date tonight. At least I don't think so. Maybe he'll call or something. I actually want him to call. Maybe we could talk for longer this time. Anyway, I gotta go now. Hm, I think this journal thing might actually help._

(divider)

For perhaps the first time in his life, Satoshi felt uneasy. There was this nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach, as if he was doing something wrong. Nothing was wrong. Not that he could think of. Everything went smoothly…nobody was there to get on his nerves, although Okami's shrill voice from yesterday was still reverberating in his head. He removed his glasses. He liked to wear his glasses when he wasn't on a mission. They were…like a symbol of the façade he put in front of society. Funny, the glasses remind him of Lady Une from Gundam Wing, an anime he's watched every Saturday morning when he was about eight. Whenever Lady Une had her glasses on, she was a cold, heartless lady conditioned for battle. But when she took them off, she was a woman who made bubble baths for her superior and spoke in a soft voice. It made him think, which personality was the "true" personality? Or was it possible for them to coexist in one person?

He looked carefully at the contents on the bright computer screen, making a mental note to change the gamma settings sometime. Ah, there he was—Niwa Daisuke—the other one of his kind, who probably wasn't even aware of the _awakening_ when he first laid eyes on his sacred maiden. As expected, Daisuke's alter ego known as Dark, was running around freely, stealing cursed artwork, trying to break free from the curse in his own way.

But in Satoshi's case, the best cure is prevention. Or was it, prevention is half the cure? Was that how it goes? The point is, if he could just prevent the _awakening_ of his own alter ego, then it would save everyone a lot of trouble. Dark and Krad were troublesome creatures. The sooner they were sealed up, the better.

Satoshi noted Daisuke's address and cell phone number, and shut off the monitor.

Things to do: Meet with Daisuke, then with father, then catch Dark.

(divider)

It was a bad day. It was always a bad day. Riku was starting to get used to them. Daisuke wasn't there to walk to class with her for some reason today, and she really needed someone to talk to. The only good news was that this new Dark character didn't send her anything yet…yet. What was _he_ up to anyway? Honestly, what kind of weirdo sends a girl a bunch of stuff, then meets up with her some place, then _leaves. _He got so close to her all of a sudden too. Gawd, what a total _perv_. If only Daisuke was here… _sigh _What was Risa doing at this time anyway? Probably out on a date again. _sigh_

Unconsciously, Riku reached up to brush a strand of her out of her face. If only she had eyes like Risa's—those dewy, big eyes that got anything she wanted.

(divider)

Satoshi checked his watch. Not wanting to look like a dork just standing there staring at nothing, and checking his watch every five minutes, he decided to order something. The big line might kill some time. Just as he approached the counter, he spotted the red head open the door at the corner of his eye.

"Um." he stammered a bit, slightly distracted, "I'd like green tea."

"Any toppings with that?"

Green tea came with topping?

"No thanks." he replied, unsure of what toppings were available. He took the tea and approached Daisuke.

"Were you the guy who contacted me about something?" Satoshi nodded.

"I am sure that by now, you know what's going on."

Daisuke looked at him a little blankly. "Ahahah...I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Satoshi decided to be quick and to the point. "_He_'s out there. And he came from within your DNA." The blue-haired one reached quickly into his bag and shoved a package into Daisuke's hands.

"Take this. We're both responsible." Then he left.

"What just happened?" Daisuke stood there, a little confused. He looked at the still steaming tea that his blue haired acquaintance had left behind.

(divider)

Risa was slightly disappointed that she didn't receive a call from Satoshi, but it didn't really matter, or faze her in the least. She could do a day without hearing or seeing from him. What really mattered now was getting to class for she was already five minutes late. She willed her legs to move faster, trying not to rip her skirt in the process. Sometimes, she wished she could just reach down, yank the bottom of the skirt above her knees and run like a normal human being. But no, that would be most unlady-like. Darn, should have just worn pants. Skirts were nice, but weren't the most handy thing at a time like this.

Funny, she could have sworn she saw blue hair. She shouldn't investigate, should she, late as she was?

Class versus blue hair? No contest. Risa hopped over (as much as someone in a tight skirt could hop) to the sidewalk in front of a house with a little patch of dead grass. Somehow, she wasn't really surprised that it really was Satoshi. He was in a deep conversation with someone in a suit.

Neither of the two could see her, but she was within enough distance to hear the conversation.

"Ah, Satoshi, would you like to know what I think?"

"I couldn't care less." Satoshi immediately answered in a deadpan voice.

The two began to walk towards another a building that looked like the parliament. Risa didn't want to act like some crazy stalker, but she couldn't help but follow. It wasn't long when they entered the fancy building. She shrugged and went in. She was used to this now.

"Have you read _the book _lately?"

"No. I'll do things my way."

"Stubborn as usual. But I have news for you."

News?

He blundered on, "To make a long story short, The Harada Foundation isn't doing so well. You know what that means." But he wasn't finished. There was a crazy gleam in his eye, "But, I suggest you take advantage of her while you still can."

Satoshi was just about to open his mouth to yell at his sick, perverted "father" when he suddenly noticed his surroundings and saw a look of shock scroll across Risa's face.

(divider)

She had heard enough. She was merely a toy. Did she actually think that someone rich, intelligent and good looking like Satoshi would really go for her? Well, it doesn't matter. It wasn't like she was attached to him or anything. It's not like she liked him, right?

Risa didn't know where she was going. But it didn't matter. The farther away she was, the better. She hit a dead end. There were mirrors, there were paintings, and more mirrors…what's up with all these godamn mirrors! Why were they everywhere? Risa spun on her heels, pulled up her skirt a bit and ran down the hall she just came.

It felt like one of those cheesy soap operas where the girl stumbles in at the right time, right place and hear's some awful truth. As unreal as it felt, she knew it was true. She really was being used, and was only denying it in her heart. That woman, Okami, was right. She could feel the bottom of her feet hit the pavement below. Her feet were starting to complain. If only she hadn't met him. If only she had listened to Riku and hadn't gone to the dance. If only she wasn't so gullible. And now he was going to dump her for someone else. What a jerk! It's all his fault in the first place for putting her through all this! It's all his fault!

She could hear somebody's footsteps behind her.

(divider)

Satoshi didn't know why he was even running after her. There was no need. But something constantly nagged at the back of his mind. Risa's face when she tasted that cheese, her soft brown hair, her little feet as she struggled to walk in her heels, her smile during that dance. Could it be...? Suddenly, Satoshi collapsed mid-run.

He could feel it awakening. He could definitely feel _him, _his presence, somewhere. An essence was stealing his genes, taking what belonged to him. Suppress it. Suppress it. He could feel its icy grip on his DNA, trying to pry it out from him. Satoshi focused on shutting himself from the inside out. There was no way on earth it can will. It _can't_ win. Think about Father, think about Dark, think about the mission...

Exhausted, but successful, he looked up.

Risa was nowhere to be found. It was his father that loomed over him, a look of irritation on his face.

(end chapter)

AN: I really didn't like this chapter too much. It felt so abrupt.

M36NU7: Nope, that's fine. I'm just glad you reviewed! Thanks for the encouragement.

DarkAngelB: Thanks for noticing the details in the story. hehe, yeah, gotta love that bitch of a girlfriend... good luck on your essays

Morurisu Shirubi: Really? Thanks.

Arisadelle: hehe, I'm glad you thought it was interesting.

SweetazKande: I do have to apologize that this chapter is even shorter than I had intended. I'll do my best though! >2000 words!

MeDarkNeutralLight: Thankyou for your interest!

Lord Scribbles: hehe, yes, I'm trying to portray Risa as who she is near the end of the anime (i.e more mature, less girly...etc.). Thanks again for the positive comments!

DivineShana: Yay, I'm glad you can relate to the story.

trapt-tears: You know, to be honest, I forgot all about Krad! But don't worry, he'll show up soon enough. I'll fix that little blunder I had later on and nobody will notice.

Cleopatra: Thanks! I'll try my bestest to update.

Dark Moon Sabbath: You like Dark/Riku fics? I think they're hard to write actually, since I find Dark a really complex character.

lil-saturn-goddess: I won't abandon this fic. Even if it takes me weeks to update, I'll still update!


	6. Life goes on

AN: I really do apologize for being unclear about how Krad and Dark works in my fic. If you're interested, here's my explanation, and may alleviate confusion about why Dark is running around freely, or why Krad hasn't come out yet:

The only thing that's different is that they can both run around freely in my story. When Daisuke "discovers" his sacred maiden, his love hormones triggered the release of Dark, but instead of a transformation, Dark actually comes out as his own person in his own body. The same applies to Satoshi, only he hasn't discovered his sacred maiden yet so Krad is still sleeping in his DNA. The reason why Daisuke doesn't know about Dark or "felt" him coming out is straight-forward and explained in the chapter.

I used a bit of biology to explain things. I know not everyone is majoring in biology, and would have no idea what transposable elements are, but to me, a biological explanation makes a lot of sense. If you don't understand that part, it's perfectly fine and won't affect anything in understanding the story. (But if you _do_, even better!)

Lastly, I was so surprised by all the reviews I got for the last chapter! Thank you especially for the constructive criticism.

**To Not Fall in Love 6**

Kei Hiwatari shook his head and dropped into his chair. The room was dark, but there was just enough light to see his twisted expression. The event was in just a few days, and the council was adamant about Satoshi coming with a girlfriend. The twerp. He had underestimated her. It was bad enough that she wasn't the right one, but even worse that Satoshi had to run after her like he cared. Well, it turns out that he did in fact care, because Krad almost came out from his body. Truly, he didn't expect the girl to have such an effect. She was dumb looking enough, and looked like the type who'd believe anything anyone said.

This called for his back up plan; he really wanted to avoid this as much as possible… Kei lifted the receiver and dialed Okami's number. This is a time when her connections came in handy. Come to think of it, that was one of the reasons he went after her in the first place. The phone rang six times before it was picked up. He could imagine her fishing for the phone in her sea of a bag. _Women_. How big of a bag do you really need?

"My dear, what can I do for you?" Okami said, not bothering to say 'hello'.

"Say, didn't you have a niece?" he also skipped the pleasantries.

"Why indeed I do." There was a moment of silence before Okami gasped. "This is about your boy, isn't it? How sly of you!"

Clever woman. He should never underestimate her. It wouldn't be surprising if she knew a little more than he had told her about the council. He bet she knew someone within the council itself. With the amount of moseying she did, she was a real information mine.

"Well," she continued, "I'll make sure Kyoko goes with Satoshi to that event, unless of course he's found somebody by then. The poor girl…Rika was it not? She was such a dear too." Okami sighed, sounding like she really cared. Or maybe she did really care. Or maybe not. "Why is it so important that Satoshi come with somebody anyway?"

Kei shrugged, forgetting that he was on the phone. "Council's orders. It's all for business reasons I assure you."

"How incredibly cruel. I really don't want to brutally blunt, but he really needs a _real_ girlfriend. Really, it'll do him some good. But don't you worry. Kyoko will be ready for him when the time comes. Say, Kei…would you mind buying me a new tube of lipstick? I still have one that will last me, but it's a little stub and I don't like using those silly lip brushes. It has to be Maybelline, their glitter series, and bright red."

Kei smiled stiffly and resisted the urge to tell her to buy her own damn lipstick. As if he didn't have work to do too. As soon as he was done with his current project...no more Okami for him.

"Certainly. I appreciate your help," he quickly said before she could ask for another favour, "let me know if something happens. I'll tell him about it tomorrow. Good bye."

He replaced the receiver, sat back and closed his eyes for a bit. He had so much work to do. And deal with this at the same time. And get the woman her damn lipstick.

A wind rippled through the curtains and flipped the pages of his notebook to the back cover where a picture of Satoshi and his father stood, smiling.

(divider)

The room was dimly lit, but the there was sufficient light for reading. Daisuke made himself comfortable, and opened the package he received from Satoshi, removing a black book enveloped within its layers. He fingered the yellow and crisp pages gingerly, and inhaled a combination of dust and old-book smell. Coughing a bit, he flipped to a random page to read a section.

Scratching his head, he read it again. But he didn't understand a word, although he could sense that something was wrong. He had no idea to what it could be, but something important related to him was taking place. He was responsible for something as far as he knew.

Leaning back, he tried to recall his conversation with Satoshi, short as it was. The guy did talk about his DNA, and about something being out there. Absolutely strange. There was nothing wrong with his DNA as far as he knew. The redhead leaned back a little more and nearly fell backwards when With jumped on him from out of nowhere.

"With!"

"Kyuu…"

"Don't scare me like that!

"What do you think?" he asked the rabbit-like creature, which was looking up at him with these bright red eyes that mirrored his own, and his fat tail flopping around.

"Kyu" With sighed wisely.

"You don't know either?" he touched the top of With's head who kyu-ed even more in response, and wondered how such an odd creature came to the family. "You think Hiwatari kun will explain it to me if I asked?"

He should, right? Seemed like a nice guy...just a little strange.

(divider)

He was sick. No he wasn't. He didn't have any symptoms. But he felt sick. Satoshi climbed down the stairs. He came back up. He lifted some weights. Nothing was wrong with him physically. He didn't know what was wrong with him. The weird ebbing feeling in his stomach. Where did that come from? The uneasiness… He didn't care, did he? _That _expression kept popping up in his head despite his best efforts to get rid of the image of her expression. It must be the time of the month. Yes, guys do have a time of the month too. Right. He must be out of his mind.

Food. Maybe that's what he needed. Satoshi ran his hand through his hair roughly, and descended the short flight of stairs that led to the TV room and kitchen. Both were neat and empty, and didn't look in the slightest like a teenager's house.

He opened the fridge. It proved to be empty too save for a jar of peanut butter and an ice cube tray. Satoshi stifled a groan.

What was wrong with him? Nothing, right? All he had to do was find someone else. He had the looks, he was smarter than 99 percent of the population, he was even athletic, he had money, he knew how to be social, or at least pretend to be, he had money (did he mention that already?) it was all good…all very good. It will be easy. Wait. Easy to do what? What was he thinking?

There was the problem with Daisuke too. The guy really did forget about the entire process. That bastard Dark must have cast a memory spell on him. A stupid memory spell that erased all traces from Daisuke's mind. Which means having to explain everything to him from scratch. As if on cue, the phone rang. A certain redhead was on the other end of the connection.

After a brief conversation, Satoshi walked outside and down the road trying hard not to think too much.

Daisuke was there already, in the same fast food restaurant where they first met. He held a plastic bag with a small fish inside, and offered a smile when he noticed Satoshi approaching him.

Satoshi stared at the strange coloured fish. It was green and red, and had little spines at the top.

"Aah, it's an exotic fish. It's called an African cichlid." Daisuke explained, "I bought it for a friend; she likes stuff like this."

"I see." Satoshi cleared his throat. Daisuke saw that they were standing near the entrance, so he moved out of the way and sat at a nearby table. Satoshi followed suit.

"I better get something to eat or they'll kick us out." Daisuke got up, leaving his belongings on the table.

Satoshi was thus left alone with a bag containing an exotic fish. He glared at the animal through his glasses and resisted the urge to poke the bag. What a _dumb_ animal. Fish doesn't have a memory span does it?

Daisuke returned with a bowl of steaming chicken soup.

"Here, and thanks." he handed the book back to Satoshi. "Anyway…"

"You didn't understand, right." Satoshi stated as a matter of factly.

"…No."

"Ever heard of TEs? Transposable elements."

Daisuke frowned. He wasn't majoring in biology. But it seems as though Satoshi didn't see his frown because he just kept on going. "A being lives within your DNA as does mine. Their names are Dark and Krad; they are both Hikari artwork gone astray."

It sounded farfetched. Daisuke let the words sink in. A being living in his DNA. Could it be possible? Daisuke looked at Satoshi, and noted his serious expression. The guy wasn't lying to him, or making things up.

"Krad and Dark are transposable elements. The majority of our DNA don't code for us. In fact, some DNA code for things that make more copies of themselves. They're known as selfish DNA, and we are merely vessels for their own purposes. Do you follow?"

Daisuke nodded, not really getting it, but not really wanting him to repeat that.

"Krad and Dark are made from a segment on Chromosome 4 near our telomeres. Hormones such as endorphins, and testosterone induce the production of zygioase, which in turn induces the transcription of that segment of DNA. After transcription, the process called external splicing eventually creates a protein that reacts with ancient magic and releases the Hikari artwork known as Krad and Dark. In other words, they awaken and come from your body."

"Um" said Daisuke, totally lost and dumbfounded.

Satoshi knew he had gone a little too technical in the explanation. Being a genius does that to you. "Essentially, you have stuff in your DNA that created an entity called Dark, who's running around freely at this moment."

"He came from me?"

"Yes."

Then how come I haven't felt him awaken and come out of my body? Daisuke thought.

Satoshi sensed his question, "He erased that memory from your mind. His manifestation was likely an uncomfortable and perhaps painful process too." Satoshi pushed up his glasses. "But. Whether you know it or not, you have the blood of thieves running through your veins. In fact, we both hold the power to seal and keep him under control."

(divider)

_April 22_

_Look at the sky. It's so dark. Riku's not home yet. –sigh- I really can't believe I've been used. I've heard stories, I've seen the soap operas, but it feels so weird when it happens to you. Jerk. Loser. Rich and snobby. No. I can't call him these names. I still can't say whether or not the guy is a jerk. I wish I could say right off that he is—in fact, it would be so much easier too—but somehow, I feel that he isn't. Call me crazy if you will, but I think he's actually a good person. Under the right circumstances…it could have ended off a lot better than it did._

_I've thought it over. We can't end like this. We should have at least a formal conversation of some sort, say our proper goodbyes then go our separate ways. I just don't want it to be awkward next time I bump into him at a restaurant or something. I wonder if he really cared about me. Even if he did at some point in time, even for just a fleeting moment, I'm happy. I'm going to stop asking for impossible things now. I don't know. This whole thing made me snap out of whatever happy-fantasy world I was in before. _

_I realized that I just missed opportunities of knowing him. I've seen him for nearly every day straight in this week and I know almost nothing about him. It's kind of sad and I regret it now. How stupid I was…_

Risa looked around the room, her eyes landing on a bowl with a fish in it.

Wait.

Did she just see a fish? Since when did they have a fish? Risa stared at the thing. Yup, looks like something Riku would like. She walked over, and bent down to the fish's level to examine the curious creature. It swam around in the little glass bowl indifferent to her, looking completely at ease and happy in its little world. Cute, but _dumb_. Risa tapped the side of the bowl to see how the fish would react.

The doorbell rang. Hope rose within her. Could it be? That he'd come to apologize? To make amendments? No. She couldn't think like that. Thinking strange things will only get her more hurt. It can't be him...but a part of her wanted to hope. Checking her reflection and smoothing out her hair, she walked to the door and opened it.

A tall figure stood, his long strands of purple hair in an organized mess around his face. There was a familiar smirk on his face.

"I'm looking for Riku." he said. "just wanted to hang out with her."

"Hang.. out… ?"

"Actually, she's not here is she? You must be her sister. Would you like to hang out with me instead?' he said, the smirk never leaving his face.

Risa didn't know what came over her, but something about the way he said 'you' made her feel special. Like he actually wanted to spend time with her. But still, he was a complete stranger. It wasn't safe. And she just came out of a relationship. What was she thinking? They could go out as friends...not every encounter she has with a guy has to mean anything!

"Who are you? Are you a friend of Riku?" she said, her eyes darting around, betraying her uncertainty.

"You can say that. Well, we've been acquainted. So what do you say?"

Well, he can't be all bad right? If Riku knows him… Besides, he looks Absolutely Gorgeous. What's wrong with making a new friend?

"Fine." Risa paused. "Did you mean now?"

"Yup."

"Okay, I'll be ready in five minutes." Risa closed the door. What the hell was she thinking? She hadn't realized it but she just noticed her heart pounding like mad. What was she getting herself into? No time to think now…just concentrate on what to wear…

(end chapter)

AN: The enzyme "Zygioase" is mine, as well as the process of "external splicing". As far as I'm concerned, they don't exist and are completely fictional. Did I confuse anyone? Are you guys still with me? I hope I'll be able to update soon even though my finals begin next week.

psychedelic aya: I'm honored that you're even reviewing! Especially since I'm such a fan of your two really awesome RxS fics! Thanks so much.

arisadelle: Hopefully I can find the time to update more often! Thanks for the review.

MeDarkNeutralLight: Glad you like drama! Ah, the plot thickens!

lemy: Thanks for the encouragement!

ImaViet: Hi Tong Comma Stephanie! Im glad you found it interesting. Threatening me now eh? lol, don't worry. I'll continue!

M36NU7: Yes, Satoshi's dad's annoying I do agree! In both the manga and the anime. It's only fitting that he's like that in this story as well.

DarkAngelB: Oh no, you're not in the mood to read/write? Read more so your grades will go up! But thanks a lot for telling me what you think so far.

SweetazKande: Yes, this one is longer! I hope I've slowed down the pace a bit to at least explain things a little bit more in this one. I'll try to slow down for the future too, and I kept the journal idea too. Thanks for helping me improve. It means a lot to me.

DivineShana: Thanks, hope this chapter is better.

lil-saturn-goddess: Thanks a lot!

trapt-tears: I hope what I did in this chapter isn't too twisty or confusing! Does it make sense to you?

Cleopatra: Eeks! Many thanks for reviewing! Im so honoured.

Les Scribbles: I know, don't you just wanna throttle Risa sometimes? And the rest of them too of course. But that's what makes it so fun! I really do hope this chapter cleared up the confusion. I do apologize for confusing my readers. Sometimes I get ahead of myself and forget to explain things. Thanks for letting me know!

Black Mistress: Nobody likes his dad it seems. I don't think this chapter will alleviate those feelings. I feel sorry for both Risa and Satoshi!

Knight Basilisk: Xx;; indeed. Let's hope it'll be soon and no TT.


	7. The vixens

AN: I'm still alive… exams were crazy, but I think I'm back into action. Thanks for bearing with the huge delay.

**To Not Fall in Love 7 **

Kyoko. Satoshi mumbled to himself. He had overheard the entire phone conversation. Perhaps it was better cooperating with father's arrangements. He really wasn't up to pursuing someone else. Actually, he didn't feel like doing anything. Most importantly, it wouldn't be right Okay, so it wasn't like he and Risa were officialor anything anymore, but there was something inherently wrong with chasing after someone else so quickly.

The sound of footsteps could be heard in the hallway before they stopped right behind his door. Outside, Kei reminded himself to act as pleasant as possible. He didn't want Satoshi to reject Okami's generous offer. Satoshi opened the door before Kei could knock or ring the doorbell.

"How eager you are to see me!" Kei proclaimed enthusiastically, "well, son. I have news for you." He walked directly into a room without removing his shoes and flicked on some lights.

He kept walking until he was facing a cupboard. "But first, how have you been doing?"

"Fine." Satoshi replied in a monotone.

"Good to hear." Kei continued without much of a pause, "Okami's niece is willing to accompany you to the event. What do you say?"

From the glass pane's reflection, he could see Satoshi nodding lethargically.

_Well_. That was quite unexpected. Kei was expecting something a little more dramatic. But it was all good, he supposed.

"Let's go for dinner." Kei said, "Don't bother changing. It's nothing too fancy."

Satoshi was glad.

"By the way, we'll be meeting Kyoko and Okami there."

Oh damn.

(divider)

Riku looked at the clock. That was one hour of study, and she felt as if she hadn't learnt anything. She was _exhausted_. How could Risa be going out at a time like this? Didn't she have exams too? Riku wished for more time. There was just too much work! Her desk was a complete mess; papers, food and textbook were covering every inch of it. She wanted to sleep. But no, the exam was in two days. _Two_ days! Was she ready? No, she was not.

Riku sighed. If only she had paid attention during lectures. If only Professor Oakley didn't have such a raspy, low voice. If only she actually liked psychology. Unconsciously, her eyes drifted towards the clock again. After staring at it for a bit, she realized that five minutes had passed since she last looked. Oh no…she just wasted five minutes pitying herself.

A flash of blue caught her eye. The fish…it really was the coolest creature she's ever seen (next to glow worms). She watched it enjoy itself in its little watery world. The last thought before Riku went back to her depressing work was, "I'll buy you some pretty colourful rocks after this."

(divider)

The screech of brakes jolted Satoshi from one of his rare moments of stupor into reality again. A large brown sign with "The Galleria" on it hung above the entrance of the restaurant. For a moment, Satoshi wondered what Kyoko looked like. Was she tall with long legs? Did she have beautiful brown hair? Doe-like eyes? Not that he cared, mind you.

Satoshi started to scan the room for signs of Okami, but she had already spotted them and was waving her bracelet-loaded arm. Beside her was a girl who must be Kyoko. She was clad in a red mini-skirt with matching high-heeled boots. It was hard to miss her. Beside her in a chair was one of those stylish purses he'd seen on the cover of a random fashion magazine. It could have been FLARE magazine. Why did women spend so much money on stuff like purses and shoes?

He shifted uncomfortably under her penetrating gaze as she leveled at him. Her hair was not brown, but jet black.

"Stop staring at my ass." Was the first thing she said to him.

"What." Satoshi instinctively replied, thoroughly confused. She was sitting down. There was no way he could even look at her ass from his angle. As if he would in the first place.

"My ass. You were looking at it."

"What. I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

He frowned and gave up on the pointless conversation. Kyoko blinked and looked a little exasperated.

Okami pretended she didn't hear the conversation. Kei either really didn't hear it or was pretending as well.

"Kyoko darling, this would be Satoshi Hiwatari, the boy I told you about. Have fun you too." She said in that drippy tone of hers.

"Nice to meet you!" Kyoko smiled.

Satoshi nodded glumly in response.

"Now, let us order our meals."

Halfway through the meal, Kyoko stood up in her seat to get a container of pepper from the middle of the table. As she was doing so, the strings that hung down from her sleeves fell into Satoshi's drink.

"Kyoko, darling. Your strings are getting wet." Okami said in a bored tone of voice.

"My…what?" the girl looked down. "Oh no!"

Kyoko shot Satoshi a vicious look like it was his fault. Satoshi glared back with equal intensity. How could anyone be so rude! The world didn't revolve around her. It probably came with hanging around Okami too much. He didn't remember Risa being annoying, or rude like that.

Just then, Kei's cell phone rang.

"Oh please excuse me for a second!" and he clambered out of his chair and off to a quiet place to answer his call.

Satoshi never realized how important his father's presence was until now. He was now the center of attention of the two females. Trying hard not to gulp, he concentrated on poking a meatball with his fork. They were still staring at him curiously. He could practically feel their eyes. What was so interesting about him? Did he get something on his shirt? It was at that moment that Satoshi realized that he wanted to see Risa again... At least she would understand if he talked to her. Oh no, he must be growing soft. Since when did he want a friend?

(divider)

Risa didn't have a lot of energy. Yes, Dark was particularly gorgeous and being a gentleman. They had dinner at a noisy restaurant, and watched some people dance. Conversation was nothing special. Everything was enough to make her feel drained. She imagined herself as a character in final fantasy with 10 HP. To make matters worse, there was a slight pain in her stomach that wouldn't go away. She hoped it was not "that time of the month" again because she forgot to bring her um… well, sanitary napkins. Risa blushed at the thought. How embarrassing.

"You alright?" Dark leaned closer to take a look at her.

Risa felt dizzy as well. She couldn't make her mind function and began to notice how close Dark was leaning towards her. She tilted her head to the side a bit and blinked in confusion.

"Um, Dark? I don't feel so well. I want to go home…" she trailed off. Actually, what she really wanted was Satoshi to carry and fly her home like how they do it in shoujo anime where they had winged bishonen.

Wait a minute. Where did Satoshi come from? They were over. Because a) he was a jerk for using her and b) she never liked him anyway. Was she lying to herself? No, no she wasn't. Because Satoshi really wasn't that great of a guy anyway. He had looks and money, but he was just a stuck-up snob who wanted to use her for his own evil purposes. She could hardly feel the moisture gather in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Dark asked for the second time like it wasn't obvious enough.

She didn't answer, so he took that as a 'no' and led her out the restaurant after paying the bill.

"I'm really sorry." Risa said, "I ruined the evening, didn't I?"

"No, that's fine. You weren't feeling well so it's not your fault."

Risa was disappointed with his answer. The right answer was, no you _didn't_ ruin the evening. The way he said it implied that he acknowledged that she did in fact ruin the evening, but because he was so kind that he didn't blame her. How absolutely…whatever the word for it was! Before she knew it, she was back at home and on the bed in a nightgown, feeling wistful. She took out her feather pen.

_I don't know what to say. Should I be ashamed of myself? Of what? There's nothing to be ashamed of. So I had a date with some random guy who happened to know Riku. So what? Didn't I do that all the time back then? A little voice in my head is telling me that that was 'back then' and not 'now'. It scares me a little. How easy and quickly I dive into relationships. I remember the day I met Satoshi. I didn't even think when he took me up to the restaurant. All I could think of was my outfit and how I looked with him. After the date, all I could think of was the next date, of how I'd look with Satoshi to everyone else. I can understand why my sister was worried. She has always been the more mature one of the two of us. If I ever meet another person, if I get another chance, I vow to be true to myself. Yes, that was my mistake. I acted to impress. And this is what I get. Someone who wasn't right for me._

_I wonder what Satoshi is doing right now. How did his little event go? Something inside of me wants him to give me a call. It's kind of weird, seeing him so much all at once, then…suddenly, he's gone. Gone like that from my life. You know what, if he doesn't call me in two days, then I'll call him._

"I shouldn't have gone out with Dark." Risa suddenly whispered to herself.

(divider)

Satoshi survived the dinner. He arrived at his house deflated. What now? What was he going to do? Well, first things first. He still had to deal with Daisuke, and Dark. That was a small problem compared to everything else. He was going to father's event whether he liked it or not with Kyoko in two days. He had to…deal with Risa.

Satoshi ran his hand through his hair roughly. This was new. Something he was unsure of. He's always been sure of what to do. For some reason, he didn't know this time. Did he want to !gasp! call her? Apologize maybe?

So why wasn't he doing it? Could he be _scared_? Yes. Yes it was! Satoshi Hiwatari was scared for once! What if Risa had someone else already? What if she didn't want to see him ever again in her life? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Shakily, and ignoring the voice in his head yelling, "What on earth do you think you're doing!" he picked up the receiver and dialed quickly before he could change his mind.

Oh my goodness. He was really doing it. Calling her up. Actually calling her.

After the fifth ring, a comfortably familiar voice answered, "Hi, I'm away right now. Leave me a message I'll get back to you. beep! "

He looked at the phone for a second before replacing it, feeling both disappointed and relieved at the same time. For some reason, he hoped she didn't have caller ID.

(end of chapter)

AN: phew! This chapter was difficult to write. It's one of those 'transitional' chapters where you have to pick off from a major conflict and prepare for the next… oops, I didn't mean to say that! I had a major case of writer's block after my exams. Anyway, sorry again about the delay! I hope you guys are still with me and didn't forget what happened in the last few chapters. Updating will be a _lot_ faster from now on.

DarkAngelB: oh yes, stupid stupid girl, I do agree! But at least she realizes it. And I do agree that it would be incredibly funny if Risa proved Satoshi's annoying father wrong. In fact, I think that's a great idea... hmmmm!

Jazz7: Trying to write Risa so that's she's actually changing was a little difficult! I didn't really want to make it so that she grows too fast, or too slow so that it's not noticeable at all. Thanks a lot for the encouragement!

psychedelic aya: I've finally updated! I do really apologize for the long delay... I hope you didn't forget what happened from before! So far, Satoshi hasn't seen them together. And I do wonder what he might do... he isn't emotionally stable right now, after his encounter with those two viscous females!

AxFaTaLxiLLuSioN: Im really sorry about the lack of update! But it's here and it's all good... i hope.

SweetazKande: Thank you! Thank you very much! I appreciate the wonderful comments!

trapt-t: You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that you followed my convuluted scientific explanation! Yes, I do plan on bringing Krad into the picture...and mucking more things up, but it's more fun that way! Also, thanks for pointing out my grammatical mistakes. I really really like it when readers tell me these things.

MeDarkNeutralLight: Aaaah, I'm soosooo sorry for not updating soon! But you know what... update will be quicker from now on because I'm off school! Yaay! Glad you love drama...same here.

Cleopatra2: Thank youuu! I'll update sooner from now on. Promise!

Lemy: Yes, I don't like his father either! But he's not aall bad I suppose... Kyoko is ... well, we've seen her! Drippy, snobbish, rude... not good.

Black Mistress: I'm honoured! Yes, this is what happens when you don't know the answer in biology. You make it up! Actually, I'm quite used to it. Yes, we can't ignore Dark, can we? But we'll see what happens later when he takes a more active role in the story. rubs hands togehter heehee

chiharu-tanaka: hehe, aw! Poor Satoshi! He's emotionally unstable right now... but I'm sure he'll steal back his girl eventually. We need to give him some time.

Knight Basilisk: does crazy things with what you type! TT for Risa... TT for Satoshi...

Les Scribbles: I love insanity too. DNAngel's pretty insane, with its love square and all, in itself. That's why it's so fun to write! The possibilities are endless! But I hope I don't screw it up too too much... it'll be hard to untangle afterwards.


	8. A new beginning

AN: Has anyone noticed that when Daisuke transforms, Dark's clothes don't change, but Satoshi's does when he turns into Krad? And it's always that same ugly white outfit too. hehe, sorry Krad fans, I didn't mean to bash him. Anyway, I like this chapter! Have a good read, everyone.

**To Not Fall in Love 8: A New Beginning  
**

Carelessly, Risa threw her keys onto the table beside the phone. She nearly missed seeing the unmistakable flashing green light of her phone. Did somebody call her last night?

She hopped over and stared at the number that was displayed. For a full second, her mind blanked out and she was unable to recognize the number. Then a shiver ran down her spine as it finally dawned on her; Hiwatari-kun had called.

She didn't know what to feel. More importantly, what should she do? Call back? Wait for another call? But what if it never comes? Feeling strangely hopeful, but down at the same time, she decided to do some homework to get her mind off these things.

Her socked feet touched the cold white floor of the bathroom. Since when did it get so cold? She turned on the tap and splashed some water on her face to clear her mind. After staring at herself for a bit in the mirror, she stepped out and dragged her bag across the room to her messy work desk.

Just then, the phone rang again. She gave a little yelp and grabbed it off the hook on the second ring.

"Hello?" she said a little shakily.

"Harada san?" Satoshi said on the other end.

A startled gasp slashed through the air. "Yes! That's me." she answered. His voice…so familiar, and Risa suddenly realized that there was something solemn and lonely in it. A strange desire and feeling enveloped her all of sudden but she wasn't sure what it was.

"What did you call me for?" Risa asked.

"It's been so long since I last saw you. Can I…talk to you?"

"That'll…be great…you wanna go out for a coffee or something?" Risa said.

"Starbucks, Teolia Avenue?"

"I'll see you there in twenty minutes."

Her heart pounded in her chest as she replaced the receiver. She had no idea why she was so excited about this. Wasn't Hiwatari-kun the big jerk who used her for whatever snobbish purpose he had in mind?

For some reason, Risa chose not to redo her make up or put on a new outfit. Instead, she gave herself a cursory glance in the mirror, grabbed her bag and left. And for some strange reason, she chose to speed walk there instead of taking the bike.

When she arrived exactly twenty minutes later, she could already make out Satoshi's form at one of the tables.

"Hi." she decided to say. Satoshi had already bought himself a drink, so Risa dumped her bag in the seat and went to the counter to get hers.

Narrowing his eyes, Satoshi scrutinized the slender back of the young woman. She was really quite something, he decided.

Risa returned with a vanilla latte in hand. She sat down, and looked at Satoshi for the first time in days. Then, she felt her face grow hot. Being near him made her nervous all of a sudden. Satoshi did nothing to make her feel more comfortable; instead he stared at her until she grew even more self-conscious.

"Um…" she finally said to break the silence, "what have you been doing lately?"

"Remember about that social event thing I told you about?"

"Yeah."

"My father hooked me up with Okami's niece."

Risa's head shot up. "What's she like?"

"Okami times three." Satoshi said, his eyes serious and his mouth, a thin line.

Risa looked at him for three seconds then started giggling. She tried to repress her laughter, but it was too much. Oh the hilarity of it all! Satoshi was hooked up with someone like Okami! Finally, she burst out laughing.

After she had nearly finished, she was suddenly afraid. She didn't hear him say anything! Was he mad at her? She looked up, and was relieved when he was smiling.

"Thanks. Somehow, that made me feel better." he said.

So that meant he _didn't _want to go with her! When Risa heard that, she felt like she had won a competition.

"So what else happened?" she asked, truly curious.

"I went out to a restaurant with my father, Okami and her niece." Hm, why was he telling her everything?

"Oh, what's her name?" Risa interrupted.

"Kyoko." he said without skipping a beat, "Guess what she said to me when I first saw her."

"Is it something normal?" Risa asked.

Satoshi chuckled. "Far from it."

"Then I have no idea."

Satoshi smiled faintly, "She told me to stop checking out her ass."

"What!" Risa laughed. "Who says stuff like that?"

"Kyoko does."

"Aw, I feel sorry for you then. Have fun at your little social gathering with her."

"I'll try." Satoshi meant for his comment to be sarcastic, but it turned out wistful instead.

For a moment, the two turned to look outside through the glass windows, but not really seeing anything.

Risa swallowed. She wanted to tell him what she really felt, that she missed him all this time. But was it safe to do so? Did she have the nerve?

"Hey, I was wondering. What kind of job do you have on top of school? I never asked you before."

Satoshi thought for a bit. It wouldn't hurt if he told her, he guessed. "I'm chief commander of a police squad." he said, omitting Dark, and the curse.

"Like, a real commander of a police squad? Oh my gosh! I never even knew!" Risa couldn't help but gush.

"It's not that great as it sounds. Most of the time, it's boring."

"No, I think it's an awesome job. Most people can't make it up to a position like that in their lifetime! I can't believe you never told me this before." Risa said, truly amazed. "So what does your father do, and why does he have to go to all these events?"

Why was she so interested in him all of a sudden? "My father is part of a council. He's an ambassador of some sort for our police squad."

"What about your moth--?" Risa quickly shut her mouth, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

Satoshi looked at his watch. Time flew by so quickly, he didn't even notice that it was time to catch Dark.

"Risa…" he said, "I have to go now." He hesitated a little before asking, "Can I see you again sometime?"

"Certainly." Risa got up and picked up her bag. "I'll walk with you to the door."

The two walked out the door, and into the light breeze. He looked at her and saw that she was blushing a little. Just then, a gust of wind blew her brown hair away from her face. Unconsciously, he reached out to touch a little strand. Risa blinked when she felt somebody tugging at her hair. She looked at him.

"Sorry."

"This is where I go now." Risa stopped. She wasn't sure what to do now. She looked down at her feet, and made up her mind. Standing on her toes, she closed her eyes, reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

There. That was a friendly kiss. "Goodbye." and she fled, leaving a disorientated Satoshi on the sidewalk.

(divider)

After staring at the retreating back of the young woman, Satoshi realized that he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. But tonight, he was sure that he would succeed. Fueled by a new source of energy, Satoshi was determined to catch Dark.

As he turned around, he felt a sickening familiar feeling within him. It was like a tug of war for control. He shut his eyes tightly and willed it to go away. Trying not to think about it too much, he stood up a minute later and ran all the way to the place where he knew Dark would show up.

(divider)

Niwa-kun just called her and asked her out. Niwa-kun just called her and asked her out! Riku slapped her face with both hands. Could it be…she was starting to have feelings for her friend? If not, then why on earth was she excited over Daisuke asking her out to see a movie with him? She was lying to herself, of course. She's had feelings for him all along, and she knew it. But Riku was never the type who'd admit this kind of stuff even to herself.

Riku smiled. Life was great. Niwa-kun just asked her out, her exams were over and her psychotic stalker wasn't contacting her anymore. She went over the closet and pulled out a stripped tank and a pair of casual jeans. In a minute, she was skipping out the door happily.

When she arrived outside, there was a large crowd, lights and helicopters around the local art store. Wondering what that was all about, but not caring enough to go check it out, Riku unlocked her bike and sped off.

(divider)

Behind the art building, Satoshi lifted a device from his pocket, and a small silver fragment that looked like it came from a broken mirror. In one of his reads through the book, he had discovered another method of sealing Dark. The Shard of Perpetuity, another artwork, was capable of sealing any sort of alternate being such as Dark.

Minutes later, a dark shadow appeared in the sky. It made a sudden dive and disappeared.

"Dark's here! Dark's here!" random people shouted.

Satoshi lifted himself up to a ledge using a rope. He pressed a button on his device, and a wall exploded near him.

"Dark." Satoshi stated.

"Well well, it's the commander again." Dark smirked, "Think you can catch me this time?"

Satoshi didn't answer. He pulled out the fragment, and pulled a lever on his device.

"Hey commander, there's something you should know." Dark continued, "If you're looking for the stolen art, Harada residence is the key word."

Satoshi stopped in his tracks, and suddenly, an image of Cat's Cradle propped up against the wall beside Risa's bed swam into his mind. Come to think of it, why didn't he try to take it back when he saw it?

Suddenly, Dark threw a feather above Satoshi. Satoshi leapt out of the way as a chandelier came crashing down, narrowly missing his leg. The fragment he was holding cut into his wrist, but he barely noticed it. Because Dark was already out the window.

He stared into the night sky. Someday, Dark will be sealed away. He was sure of it. And Krad…he'll have to make sure that the menace will never come out. That meant keeping his emotions in check. Specifically, it meant never getting himself attached to anyone. It sounded so simple at first, but now, he wasn't so sure.

(divider)

Satoshi arrived home and checked his email. Two in total. One from father, and one from Daisuke.

_Hi Hiwatari-kun!_

_I was doing some research, and I found another method of sealing Dark. I'm not quite sure how it works, but it has to do with a 'sacred maiden' of some sort. If you find any other information about this, let me know. _

Daisuke was smarter than he thought. Even _he_ didn't know much about the sacred maiden. He clicked next.

_Dear son, _

_We're meeting Kyoko and Okami at 5:00 pm sharp at my office tomorrow. Dress for the event. _

(end chapter)

AN: Look forward to a major showdown between Risa and Kyoko soon. Need I say who's going to win?

chiharu-tanaka: Aw… poor Satoshi. I do agree he's a little scared. But don't worry, he'll get her back. Risa doesn't seem to like Dark too much in my fic for some reason. (Well duh, she's got Satoshi. Why does she need Dark?)

soo-wonss: Thank you, thank you and thank you!

Black Mistress: Of course, Satoshi will be there for Risa. Hopefully there won't be anymore Risa x Dark developments later on. Let's think of the date as a friendly one night thing for now!

M36NU7: Thanks! I'm sure they'll think about each other even more as the chapters drag on.

Cleopatra2: Oh very clever, you caught the irony! I'm happy you liked the caller ID thing! And in fact, Risa does have caller ID! woot!

SweetazKande: That's one of the best comment I've heard this week! I was so worried about flow and unity, so thanks for the encouragement.

Les Scribbles: mwuahaha, you're quite right. Dark and Krad will come into play later on. (hopefully, if I don't get lost in my knots of problems) Thanks for the encouragement!

Lemy: Aw, I'm sorry for not updating earlier! I think you'll like the Risa vs Kyoko showdown later on. Risa shall kick their ass, because she is so cool!

Jazz7: Actually, I was wondering what sort of personality I should give to Kyoko. I think it's more fun to make her drippy like Okami. And I'm so honored that you would take the time to review!


	9. The vixens II

AN. I really like this chapter!

To Not Fall in Love 9** The Vixens II**

It was one of those days where one comment could drive Riku off the edge. Second term has finally started, which only meant that school was back, full throttle. She started the day half awake in Professor Totled's physics class where he filled the board with rows and columns of Egyptian-like symbols, and spoke with a thick Russian accent. As she left the class, some inconsiderate person's foot stomped on her toe as she was about to take a step, sending her to the ground and her notes flying out of order and through the crowd. After managing to pull her notes and herself together, she arrived at biology late, and had to worm her way through a row of people in the middle of the room. Adding to her embarrassment, a person with legs like tree trunks did not leave her enough walk-space, so she had to climb over him.

The only thing holding her up right now was her date with Daisuke yesterday. He had wisely chosen an action movie, knowing that Riku would probably fall asleep during one of those drippy romantic chick flicks. Afterwards, they both had ice cream sundaes. They didn't hold hands or anything like that, but it was nice nevertheless.

(divider)

Satoshi donned his usual expensive, social attire and gelled his hair the way his father preferred and…proceeded to meet Okami and Kyoko, the last two people on earth he wanted to see. Oh, and his father too. He almost forgot.

"Looking good!" his father proclaimed loudly.

"Splendid suit! Is that Armani I spy?" cried Okami.

"Your hair's a little messed at the back." Kyoko stated.

He ignored the three like usual, and proceeded to the door the led to Okami's red car, trying not to be blinded by Kyoko's silver dress. Her dress was completely covered in little silver sequins, and ended a little bit too early, thus showing a little too much thigh. Her dress was like fish scales, he decided.

"Satoshi, where are your manners?" his father's booming voice caught up to his ears.

So he ended up holding the door for the girls.

"What a polite dear!"

"Thank you, _dear,_" a certain someone spat viscously.

Oh to be locked up in a car for half an hour with these creatures…!

(divider)

Risa felt strange the entire day. She didn't have much of an appetite for lunch and ate only half a sandwich. She was about to lift the receiver to call Satoshi out for dinner before realizing that he was going out to his little social event. Interestingly though, she just found out that it turns out her rich uncle knew about this event too and was invited. Perhaps she could ask him if she could come? Satoshi was there, and so was Kyoko…What did Kyoko look like?

Curiosity got the better of her and she dug through her drawers for his phone number. Shaking a bit, she called her uncle. She prayed that he would pick up and he would agree to take her as the phone rang.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Auntie Kayrie?"

"Yes, is this Risa?"

"This is! I'm looking for Uncle."

"He's getting dressed for the Gala. Do you want to leave a message?"

"Oh um, I was just wondering if he can take me to the Gala as well. I have a few friends there and want to meet them." Risa winced at how selfish she sounded. "Um, that is…if it's convenient and on his way. I don't want…"

"No, no, it won't be out of the way. We'll be delighted to have you in our company. It has been quite a while since I've seen you."

Risa sighed in relief. It was going to work out after all. Suddenly, she broke into an evil grin. Kyoko was there, so was Satoshi. They'd both be surprised to see her there. Opportunity was knocking…

"…we'll pick you up in half an hour, okay? Dress in something warm! It's cold outside."

"Great! Thank you!" YES!

Aunt Kayrie said it'll be cold, meaning…she could wear her white, furry boots and matching furry dress! Wait, she just remembered buying white pom poms for her hair last week from SaSa. Where did she leave them again? Excitedly, she ran to the drawer again to look for the hair accessory. Her heart was pounding already, and she could feel herself smiling.

(divider)

"Damn I'm freezing my ass off! Literally! My ass is freezing!" Kyoko whined.

Satoshi smirked at her uncomfort. Serves her right for under dressing like some sort of slut. He tried not to laugh maniacally at her shaking the snow out of her sandals. If it wasn't Kyoko, he'd feel sorry for anyone who had snow stuck between their toes.

His father led the way through the richly furnished halls. Big, expensive paintings were always in his peripheral vision. He was sort of used to it now. They arrived at the lobby, where a gold chandelier hung above a mini-waterfall.

_Ding! _it chimed. The silver elevator descended gracefully and the door opened to reveal fancily dressed people. They entered and the door slid behind them silently. The people in the elevator were as silent, and all stood still as stones.

Satoshi ignored the stiff smiles on Kyoko's and Okami's faces and walked out as soon as the doors slid open again.

"Satoshi, I'm your _date. _The least you could do is let me hold onto your arm." Kyoko lectured. "Come on. Wait for me."

She slipped her hand around his arm and walked with her head held high, almost expecting people to come and compliment her. And in fact, people did come to compliment her.

"Wow, Satoshi. Your girlfriend is stunning."

"Satoshi, who is this girl?"

"Kyoko, is it? You're a beautiful young lady."

"Oh no, not really. But thank you." She always replied, dripping with fake modesty.

Satoshi looked away and scanned the crowds. So many familiar faces in sight. It's always the same faces over and over again.

The four sat down at a table with other people near the stage. His father began the process of introducing Kyoko and Okami to everyone there, who were munching on cheese and nuts.

"Oh! Cheese! And what might this be?" Kyoko said aloud.

_Lamb liver,_ Satoshi said in his head, "_quite the delicacy" _he quoted that man from the concert. Take some, Kyoko…take some.

As if on cue, Kyoko took some. She looked happy at first, before trying to hide her disgust a second later. Satoshi tried not to laugh at her plight, but it was just too funny. He gave her a wide smile. She reached for the water and washed it down, but not before shooting him a dirty look and stomping on his shoe with her heel in the process. How she managed to do all that so quickly, he would never know.

The MC appeared on stage and the commotion died down.

"Welcome to our 15th Council Gala in honor of Seki Tekekashi and his achievements in our …." Blah blah blah, he droned on.

Meanwhile, two tables away, Risa looked at the evil cheese. She knew all about it now; it wasn't going to fool her again. She also took a moment to glance at the tuft of blue hair directly in her line of vision if she moved to the right slightly. A big sign with a number on it blocked him from seeing her if she was sitting straight. She noticed a young woman covered in silver sequins. Must be Kyoko, she concluded. Flashy, and unfashionable. Like Okami. She had to plan how she was to do this. What was the best way to surprise him? She supposed just approaching them was enough surprise.

The MC continued to babble on about the awards the council has won, and began the process of actually awarding them out to the recipients. Risa put her hands together mechanically, and smiled like she cared.

"Try some of this cheese," somebody said to her.

"Ah, no thank you."

The award ceremony was finally over. A slideshow presentation of people Risa didn't know or care about was shown next. She was bored and took a few nuts from the middle of the table. It tasted surprisingly okay. Five minutes later, the MC stopped babbling and the food started arriving. She decided to relax and enjoy before making her move. Every now and then, she made sure she was still behind the sign. She didn't want to spoil the surprise.

Kyoko noticed Risa standing there in front of their table, and Satoshi staring at her in disbelief. "Hi, can I help you?" Kyoko said sweetly.

"Wear some normal clothes please." She said innocently. Five seconds later when she saw that Kyoko was struck speechless, she added, "Oops did I say that out loud?"

"Satoshi, who is this distasteful girl?"

"Did I hear the word distasteful? I believe you're talking about yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me clarify. Look at that dress. No offense or anything, but you look like a fish." Risa said without missing a beat.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes and stood up abruptly, knocking her glass of red wine over in the process. The liquid soaked into the white tablecloth but she hardly noticed it in her anger. Leaning against the table, she said, "What business do you have here?"

Risa gasped. "Oh my, people aren't allowed to approach people and talk?"

"Bitch."

"Parden?" Risa blinked, acting like she didn't hear.

A hush fell over the table.

"Kyoko! Watch your language!" Okami snapped.

"I can't believe it! Who the hell are you!" Kyoko screeched.

"Just a friend of Satoshi." Risa tilted her head towards him, her hair going swish behind her. Satoshi watched the strands float in the air before being pulled down by gravity again. He looked her white outfit and decided that it suit her very well.

"Kyoko!" Okami pulled at Kyoko's dress, and a few sequins popped loose. It was then that the wine had soaked through, creating a visible red splotch in the front. She noticed and gasped in horror. Then, she looked at Satoshi, hurt and anger in her eyes.

Risa snorted. Immediately, she realized her mistake when eyes started to land on her. She felt her cheeks heat up, and looked down, but was having a hard time repressing the laughter. It was then that she happened to see Satoshi, who was also trying hard not to laugh. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. They both excused themselves and proceeded to leave, stepping on the toes of a people in the process. In the lobby, both had to take time to catch their breaths. Strangely, there wasn't anyone in sight.

"Oh.." Risa said between guffaws, "I haven't had so much fun in so long!"

"Me neither! Her…face!" Satoshi laughed and bent over a bit.

After they'd finished, they took a look at each other.

"Risa, how did you get here?"

"My uncle happens to have been invited. Thought I'd give you a pleasant surprise." Risa smiled.

Satoshi felt odd, and he felt his face heat up. Actually, his insides were heating up as well. He felt extremely hot all of a sudden, and he clutched at his chest. Searing pain shot between his shoulder blades. Risa ran to him.

"Hiwatari-kun? Are you alright? What's wrong!"

He couldn't hold it in any longer. The _thing_ was winning. White wings shot out of his back as Risa stared in disbelief.

"Sato—" she started, but she felt dizzy and eventually fainted, landing in a heap next to Satoshi.

(end chapter)

AN. I can't feel sorry for Kyoko! Serves her right for being such a snobbish brat.

Jazz7: Thanks! I think it's another nice encounter this time too.

lemy: Yay! Juicy parts coming up!

Starian Princess: As you can see, Krad did in fact just come out. Who knows what he'll do to Risa now? Maybe he should kidnap her? oooh...

Black Mistress: OH YEAH. Risa did in fact beat Kyoko's sorry, cold ass!

M36NU7: Thanks for the review! It's hard for me to write 'sweet' situations. Hope I'd never give anyone cavities.

Cleopatra2: Thank you! Hope you liked the showdown. Go Risa!

Sweetazkande: I'm simply honored that you're still reading and liking my story! And I'm really glad that you can picture this actually happening. I wish it all happened!

trapt-t: Thank you for the criticism! I was hoping that somebody would catch some sort of plot hole, or inconsistency in my story. Yes, I agree that it's kind of strange how Risa would just trust him again so quickly. Hopefully I'm going to fix that up a little bit next chapter.

Les Scribbles: I was itching to write something 'normal'... as in a normal date between the two for quite a whiles, and I was glad that I finally got to do it! I hope you like their 'not so normal' encounter this chapter.

chiharu-tanaka: waaugh! Thanks so muchies! Yeah, isn't Kyoko horrid!


	10. Life goes on II

AN: How long has it been? Sorry for the lag! I had a hard time deciding what to do to the characters…. (oh that sounded so sinister). Erm, yes! Thank you for all the ideas, and encouragement. Helps a lot! So last time, Kyoko and Risa had their big fight and then Krad came out.

**To Not Fall in Love 10 **

Satoshi got up and surveyed the scene before him. Krad has fled after the manifestation. Risa lay unconscious, covered slightly in white feathers. Then he flexed his arm to test his body. His muscles, heart rate and breathing seemed to be normal. Everything was fine save for a splitting headache.

He decided to keep Krad's manifestation a secret for as long as he could although it wasn't long till Krad will reveal himself. Funny, he didn't expect Dark to be of any use until now. Knowing about the history behind those two, it will only make his job easier. Dark will try to kill Krad, and vice versa.

He brushed the feathers off of himself then shook Risa by the shoulders. Her mind began to wake up and register her position on the ground. Her eyes cracked open to the ceiling and harsh lights of the lobby.

"Let's go back in and pretend nothing happened, alright?" Satoshi said, helping her up. Risa nodded.

The rest of the night was uneventful, and Riku was in bed by the time Risa arrived home, a little weary and confused.

oOo

A figure in black turned a corner of a dark alley. Dark looked up at the heavens and seemed to be in deep contemplation. Yes…Krad was definitely out there. His host was the blue-haired boy who wanted to seal him. Dark mused. If he could get a hand on _True Light_, a necklace located in the art gallery in the underground level, his magic will increase. Then he can go seal Krad.

oOo

Riku felt her cheeks heat up. Daisuke was looking at her.

"Um…" she managed to stammer. Then, a little boy came out of nowhere and crashed into her. She toppled over, and her drink flew out of her hand. But before she knew it, she was back on her feet and the drink safe in Daisuke's hand.

"Um…" she said intelligently again, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, Riku? What's up?"

"I was wondering…what do you think of me?" Wow. That sounded so lame and out of the blue. Why'd she ask anyway! Stupid stupid Riku, always getting herself into sticky situations!

"Riku is a fun person who's considerate of others. She's unique, and likes strange things."

Well, all positive things so far. Well, what was she expecting? Would a good friend actually spell out everything bad about her? God…what was she thinking?

They returned home after that. Was that a date? Or was that a friendly date and meant nothing special? Were they just friends? They did go out together a few times after all…but that doesn't have to mean anything.

oOo

_How do I begin this? It all went well and it was wonderful. I got to show that creep girl who was boss…and yeah. It was satisfying and all, but something's still not quite right. For one thing, wings just splurted out of my ex-boyfriend's back. Then I fainted. Then we went back pretending that it happened every day. And he hasn't talked to me about it or explained anything. Something is up. I'd be stupid not to know. Plus, now that I think about it, it was suspicious how he called me after breaking up just to talk. I don't want to think that he's using me again for whatever it is, but I've gotta be wary. I think I might even be angry with him. He's kept me in dark all this time. Who does he think he is? Who does he think I am? Well, despite all that I think I do like him. When we were outside laughing our heads off at Kyoko, I felt this bond between us. I can't really explain it, but it was there. I felt like we belonged together. _

_I'd like to say that I've matured a bit. At least I'm being logical now. I used to be such a romantic. I'd dream about the future half the time, and not focus on reality. I should get started on homework now before I flunk calculus. I pay attention in lectures now, so that's an improvement._

_Today, I also kept thinking about one other thing. _

_What is love?_

_Well. What is it? And how do you know if it's love or infatuation?_

_Well anyway, I went to the university bookstore to grab a psychology textbook. Guess who I saw? Dark san. He asked me out but I said no. He looked at me with these eyes, and asked me why I refused him. With a calmness I never knew I had, I said that I had someone in mind already and wasn't ready to think of a new person. Wow, I said that? I couldn't believe it. Someone in mind? Like who? I should stop playing dumb to myself. Of course I know who. I was just so surprised that I didn't jump around with happiness at being asked out by such a gorgeous guy. Logically, there was nothing wrong with going out with Dark san. He's a nice guy, we went out once and Satoshi and I weren't technically together anyway. Yet I feel no regret for turning him down. I was so calm. _

_Then I was thinking so much that I forgot what I was there for and left without getting the textbook. _

_So back to the main topic of my little discussion here. What exactly is love? _

oOo

It was the same old. Dark got away with the latest artwork. Not that Satoshi cared too much. You can say that he was getting used to it.

"What's wrong, Supreme Commander?" Dark had taunted. "You're getting weak."

Well, Krad was going to get him so Satoshi had shrugged and left the scene that was littered with broken glass. Dark stared after the blue haired one like he just grew wings or something. The commander was sure acting strange.

Everything seemed to be back to normal. From what Satoshi's heard, Kyoko was having an emotional break down and 'vowed to get even someday,' and Okami helped father complete another business transaction. As far as he knew, Daisuke was hot on research for 'sacred maidens,' something rumored to be able to effectively seal Dark and Krad away for at 50 years.

A day had passed since the event. He eyed the stacks of paperwork then rubbed his eyes. He hated paperwork more than anything. Why couldn't somebody else do it? Satoshi was very very bored. Nothing exciting was happening, and he was slowly drifting back into a mediocre lifestyle.

Come to think of it, this is precisely the kind of lifestyle he's lived before. He did paperwork, tried to catch Dark, avoided his father like the plague… He must have been so bored. Either that, or he really liked trying to catch Dark.

Yeah, that was it. He had a mission: to catch Dark and live normally. Now he wasn't so sure. It just got a lot less exciting…

Satoshi was confused, a rare occurrence. And he wasn't so confident anymore about the future. Something was different about him, but he didn't know what.

oOo

Kyoko felt like a secondary character in fanfiction that was ignored and hated by everyone. Well, she was having none of that! If she couldn't have Satoshi, then neither shall Risa. She'll make sure of it. How? She'll make them hate each other. After all, Kyoko was like Okami. She had connections.

Ah yes, the plan was formulating very nicely in her head. Twirling a pen with her long fingers, she tried to remember the name of her friend's friend who happened to be childhood friends with Risa. At the same time, she tried to remember where she placed her personal phone book of many names. There was a person she met a long time ago who was Satoshi's rival in something. She wasn't sure what, but this person got on his nerves. See, in business, you had to have a network. A lovely network of people who will do work for you. Kyoko's thin lips curled into an evil smile. A few rumors here and there and a few people placed at strategic locations will do the trick.

She'll see to it that Risa suffers. For putting her through that humiliation. For making a fool out of her in the gala. Now people thinks she's an immature, and unbusiness-like woman. She couldn't afford to lose the connections with important people like that. Risa will pay. She will see to it that Risa suffers. Oh, did she think that thought already? Oh never mind.

Kyoko tried to resist the urge to break out in a mad giggle.

oOo

A figure in black jumped across a waterfall in an abandoned park at night. City lights glistened some miles away. He gripped his prize tightly. It wasn't going to be an easy battle, but with _True Light_ he had a clear advantage.

Already he could feel the presence of another, coming at high speed towards him. He took a few seconds of free time to survey the air. It was crisp and clear, and he thought that it would be wonderful if he were a normal human being; he could learn to enjoy things like this.

A gray mist edged into his peripheral vision. In one swift motion, he closed his eyes and threw a black feather into the air. The feather made hardly a sound as it landed inches away from Krad's hair, lodged deeply into the stone statue he was leaning on.

Krad laughed. "Dark. Why are you fighting me? Don't you want to be free as well?"

"You're messed up." Dark stated. "Now fight me or die."

Krad's gaze flickered down to his gloves and smirked. "I think you got it wrong, my other half. You're the one who's doing the dying."

The two rushed at each other—one with angelic wings with an aristocratic face, the other ruggedly handsome, dressed completely in black. Krad dodged a punch and crossed his arms, producing twenty spear-like feathers that homed in on Dark. In response to the attack, Dark produced a blue, protective bubble that deflected the feathers back at Krad.

"Your skill hasn't deteriorated." Krad said smugly, a strand of golden hair whipping around his face as he flew off to a safe distance. "I'm glad."

Dark barely avoided a punch delivered to his stomach. He realized that he didn't have much time if he were to use the spell. True Light was already reacting strongly to Krad's presence.

Dark urged the magic in his cells to gather in his hands. It was a subduing magic that would paralyze Krad for a few critical seconds.

"What's wrong? Aren't you fighting back?" Krad said as he stretched out his wings and swooped down at Dark.

Dark concentrated his efforts on dodging and defense as he charged up.

"Take your hosts body someday, and live out a normal life. That's the best advice I can give you." the blonde one continued.

"That's not my way of doing things."

"And why not? It's the best way."

Dark answered by hurling a ball of dark energy. It struck Krad in the shoulder and his face twisted in terror.

"N..o…" he tried to say, but his features were already beginning to paralyze. Quickly, Dark unraveled True Light and began to chant something in an ancient tongue. Five seconds later, Krad dropped into the waterfall, a strange fading pinkish glow emanating from his wings.

Dark landed on the edge, on a large stone, his eyes fixed on the white figure in the water, wondering why Krad wasn't sealed. He stared at the necklace in his hand. Did he mischant the spell? Was something reacting to it, interfering with the delicate balance of magic? A clock in the distance chimed, and he realized that the sky had lightened.

"We'll meet again soon. Next time, you won't get away."

oOo

"You wanted to talk to me?" Satoshi repeated.

"Yes." Risa affirmed, nodding forgetting that she was on the phone. "If we're friends, then I'd like to know what you're up to."

"Sorry to disappoint you. I'm not up to anything." Satoshi shut his eyes because he looked at the light bulb at the same time he turned it on. But when he shut his eyes, he saw Risa's brown doe-eyes. So he opened them again.

"Liar." Risa didn't mean to sound so harsh, but it sorta slipped out. "How am I supposed to believe that you're perfectly normal after…" she wanted to list out everything strange about Satoshi but it was just too long of a list. "Well, you get the point! If you don't want to tell me then just say so. But don't expect me to believe that you don't have some major secrets."

"I'll tell you." Satoshi said, surprising both of them, "but I can't tell you everything for your own safety."

"Thank you."

"I'm free tomorrow at 6:00. We'll talk over dinner at Kelsey's. How's that?"

"Perfect."

Satoshi replaced the receiver and wondered how he got into this whole mess in the first place. It began when his father wanted him to find a girlfriend. Then…_cascade_.

(end)

AN: I thought this was a really chunky chapter. Well, tell me what you think and what you'd like to see next. I love your ideas! Any ideas for Kyoko's revenge? It has to be a convoluted plan that eventually fails. (Of course, since this is SxR! Not SxK! Only Risa shall have the beautiful and smexy Satoshi. This is the law of life.)

chiharu-tanaka: gasp! Are you serious about fanart for this fic? Thanks for the w00t!

MeDarkNeutralLight: Aw, thanks! You thought it was mysterious? Wow, that's a unique comment.

soo-wonss: lol, I hate cliffys too, but they're always such great places to end.

ladypunz: I'm jealous of Risa too! Especially the Risa in my fic…omg, I made her so kick assey, I love it!

Keskio: Aw thanks! I love compliments about my humour.

Les Scribbles: I agree. After seeing Kyoko, Okami doesn't seem so bad anymore. Actually, Kyoko and Okami are based on real life people… (oh my) which is scary. Krad is here indeed and is ready to wreck havoc! Yes! I love that Risa fuzzy idea of yours! Absolutely ingenious! Somebody needs to do something with that idea!

M36NU7: Thanks for the review! Risa gets to see Satoshi again next chapter. Be warned. Sparks may fly. (what kind of sparks? who knows!)

Cleopatra2: Thank you very much! Very happy to see your review!

SummersHope: I know! Wouldn't it be great if the showdown were anime-ized? (dreams) Thanks for the review.

lemy: Hey, thank you lots for the ideas! I may be doing something like that. Anything to make sparks fly… eheheh

KawaiinessPnay: Waugh, don't apologize for not reviewing! It's more like an honor for me to get one. LOL, Satoshi and Kyoko's "something". That something will increase in a little while. pwuahahahah…

Starian Princess: Kidnap? Yes! That's a good idea! However, I was thinking more along the lines of…Kyoko getting kidnapped by accident instead of Risa. Then Satoshi goes and saves his girl, but it's actually Kyoko, and he just leaves her there. Brilliant!

Jazz7: Kyoko does deserve that and more! Don't worry. Her evil deeds will probably not work and instead, backfire!

SweetazKande: Thank you thank you! No, Krad isn't a good thing at all. More chaos, but it's all good!

Black Mistress: Krad got beat up! Ah, very clever….beautiful isn't always the best. Of course, Kyoko being the biznatch that she is has something up her sleeve. (She'll fail, of course)


	11. Mission Underway

AN: Thanks for the ideas and reviews! This chapter is very soap-operish.

**To Not Fall in Love 11: Mission underway **

Kyoko paced the length of her room naked, being careful not to touch anything as to not ruin the self-tanning process.

"I hate winters. They make me so sickly pale." She sighed melodramatically, and then looked down at her freshly manicured fingernails. "Not the season for bikinis either."

She checked the clock, and paced her room again. Her bed was covered in pillows, and a fluffy looking mattress. There were a few hanging plants in a corner. 'Elegant' is one word to describe it all. Kyoko was proud of her room and insisted every visitor of the house to visit it.

"Ow!" Kyoko yelped as she pulled her feet back from a sharp object she stepped on, and backed into the side of her bed. It was a button that had popped loose from her suede jacket. She tried not to scowl as she heard it gave wrinkles later in life. When she removed herself from the bed, she felt stickiness on her waist, like paint peeling off her body. It was at that moment that she realized the tan was ruined.

"Shit." The mirror revealed a noticeable pale blotch right above her ass. She'll have to do with clothes that covered that area for now.

With a renewed, healthy vengeful spirit, Kyoko decided to get down to business and proceed to step 1 of Mission Defeat Risa and Bring Her World Crashing Down (and steal her boyfriend in the process). Her plan consisted mainly of classic strategic rumour spreading. This meant actually making those phone calls. Some people hate making phone calls. Calling consisted of interrupting other people in their daily lives, and then having to convey a message and small talking your way through and small talking could be awkward at times. However, Kyoko didn't mind it too much. As long as she had her goal in mind, phone calling was but a small potato in the grand scheme of things.

The phone in Toya residence wouldn't stop ringing. Kirika Toya was in the bathtub alone in the house, soaking her sorrows away, and trying to ignore the obnoxious noise outside. But all of a sudden, she started panicking. What if it was 'him' calling to apologize? She clambered out of the tub.

"Hello?" her slippery fingers groped clumsily for the receiver. "Hello? Hello?"

She was too late. If only her family could afford caller ID. Somewhat dejectedly, she replaced the receiver and walked directly back into the tub. What if it really was him?

"Why did you leave me…?" For the entire afternoon, Kirika did nothing more than sit around moping. The love of her life just left her—for not another girl, but for a guy, although it would have been horrible either way.

She replayed the entire ghastly scene in her head. "I'm sorry, Kirika. I do care for you a lot, but I've just discovered that the wind blows the other way."

The poor girl stood dumbfounded, her mouth gaping a little. She wasn't sure she was understanding him correctly.

"I'm interested in other men." He explained.

"You're WHAT!" she screamed softly, for Kirika was actually a very soft spoken girl. It was rare for her to throw hissy fits.

However, according to the law of conversation, the world's emotions must be balanced or else everything will go out of whack. It very so happened that at that exact moment, things for Riku and Daisuke were getting more lovey dovey by the second.

The two sat on a rock near the water's edge, staring out at the deep blue waters. Daisuke had just told Riku how much he liked her. It happened so quickly it made Riku's head spin. She was telling Daisuke that she wasn't very girly like Risa, and it made her feel inferior. Then that thing led to another. But anyway, they were sitting there being happy.

Suddenly, a dark, winged object flew across the sky.

"Huh?" Riku lifted her head.

"UFO?" Daisuke offered. But of course, he knew what it was, or _who_ he was. The last puzzle was falling into place: the sacred maiden had to accept Dark too. Except, how?

(divider)

The cash register rang up Risa's purchase.

"So you're taking psych 101?" said a female voice behind her. "It's a lot of memorization."

"So I heard." Risa answered curtly, for she was in a hurry. It was already 5:50, giving her just 10 minutes to walk-run over to Kelsey's. Quickly, she tried to stuff the book in a bag the cashier half-heartedly threw into her face, but gave up after two seconds, crumpling the bag and marching out with the textbook in hand.

"You look great." Satoshi said, the exact words he has been rehearsing in his mind for the last two minutes."

"Thanks. But I have a brain too, comment me on that." Risa said. She's a little sick of being complimented on her looks all the time.

"You have a high level of communication skills."

"Why thank you, and so do you."

After the odd little exchange, Risa pulled up a chair.

"Hm…" Risa scanned the menu. "I'm getting a salad."

"A salad?" Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're going on a diet. You don't…"

"What gives you the idea that I'm on a diet? I happen to like my greens."

"Then I'll get a salad too."

"So," Risa cleared her throat. "Do you happen to like your greens too?"

"Not really. I'm not into any type of food. I eat anything. Do you have any preferences?"

"I like fish, and well, vegetables."

"No meat?"

"Meat fills me up quickly. I can't eat a lot of it. You cook at home?" Risa hoped to learn something about Satoshi's lifestyle.

"Sometimes. That, or eat out, or eat leftovers from eat out."

"Ah." The waitress approached the couple.

"My name is Kirika and I'll be your waitress for tonight." She said without looking at her customers. Her voice was thick.

Satoshi looked at the waitress. Her eyes were red, as was her nose. Actually, her entire face was rather red, making her somewhat resemble a tomato. Her round face only supported the analogy. Well, somebody has a bad case of allergy.

Risa merely glanced at the waitress, and decided she had a long cry not long ago. Probably broke up with her boyfriend or something.

"Ano, can I get a chicken caesar salad please?"

"Same as her."

Kirika scribbled on her pad of paper. "Anything to drink?" She sniffed again, without looking at either of them.

"A bottle of chardonnay between the two of us." Satoshi said.

"Chardonnay?" Risa questioned.

"You don't like wine?"

"Oh no, it's not that. I rarely drink."

"Don't worry. It'll taste good with your salad." Satoshi said, completely missing her point. Risa didn't mind too much. Male minds weren't the keenest things on the planet.

"What I meant was I have a low tolerance for alcohol."

"Here's your chance to work it up then."

There was something strangely appealing about the way Satoshi replied Risa. However, it was also infuriating at the same time. He was confident, quick and to the point. She admired that, but it was also choking her in a way. She didn't want to be forced to think so quickly. Conversations should be relaxed, after all.

"You run your mouth a mile an hour." She said, hoping that he'd get the hint.

"Do I?"

"Yes, you're a fast talker."

"Must be in my genes. My father is also a fast talker." Satoshi said, but then realized that he never knew his real biological father.

"Here are your salads." Kirika placed the dishes in front of them.

"That was fast." Risa observed.

"The wine." Kirika poured some into Risa's glass, spilling a bit onto the white tablecloth by accident. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"That's fine, Kirika san. It was just a bit." Kirika left the table after that.

"The wine makes the dinner so fancy."

"Yes it does. I think you'll like Chardonnay if you've never tried it before."

Again, Risa had mixed feelings about the way Satoshi spoke. It was very considerate of him to order something he thought she liked, but that retort was very assuming. First, he assumed that she'll like Chardonnay. Second, he assumed that she's never tried it before. A little voice in her head told her she was overanalyzing everything. Still, his tone of voice was undeniably appealing. Risa has always been attracted to males who confused her. It gave her something to think about all the time. Here was someone who would keep her on her toes, wasn't boring and wasn't predictable.

"You know what's funny? I have a childhood friend named Kirika Toya. We called her Kira." Risa said. Then her eyes lit up. _Wait a minute_! Then who was the waitress? She wished she had looked at her more closely.

After that, the waitress named Kirika never came back to their table.

"Well, do explain to me everything. Starting from when we first met." Risa decided it was time that they both got down to what they were here for.

"Alright what I am about to tell you will sound exceedingly strange."

"Excellent. I love strange stories."

"Okay, first promise me that I can confide in you." Could he trust her? Satoshi squinted at Risa, and tried to look into her eyes without looking too obvious. He didn't consider himself to be good at judging other people's personality, but Risa did seem trustworthy. She looked innocent enough anyway with her big big eyes and stupid smile.

"You have my word. Not one word of this leaks out anywhere. These are secrets after all. You're not the type of person who wants too many people wanting to know too much about you."

Risa was right, of course. Satoshi never did want to be acquainted with many people. He preferred a simple lifestyle, perhaps with a small circle of friends, a school to go to, just to be _normal_.

"First, I'm adopted. My father and I used to be close, but since he's become a member of the council, we grew apart. He was the one who insisted that I had to find someone to accompany me to the gala. Second, I am cursed with having a being within my DNA. He came out at the gala."

"What's this being like?"

"He looks human, got blonde hair, and a set of white wings." Satoshi felt awkward describing Krad. "He's annoying as hell." He said, remembering how Krad somehow telepathically talked to him on occasion, and had access to his thoughts. "He's also sadistic, and has no sense of morals." It sounded ridiculous, even to him. "I swear I'm not crazy. It's true. I've been trying to find a way to seal him."

"But why seal him? Can't you let him go free?"

Satoshi shook his head. "He's a being that's not meant to be. And he's my responsibility."

(divider)

There were two figures outside Kelseys. Okay, more like twenty within a twenty foot radius, but only two of importance. One was Dark, the other was Krad. They both stared through the glass panes at two other important figures.

"You seem to be in danger." Dark said.

"I know about the Sacred Maiden." Krad snapped. "I know everything."

"What are you planning on doing then?"

"Kidnap her, of course. Take her away. Separate the two. It's obvious." Krad laughed maniacally.

"You're inconceivably stupid, Krad. You think kidnapping her will do the trick? If anything… oh nevermind, I'm overestimating your intelligence by saying all this."

"But _you're_ the stupid one, Dark! I mean to say kidnap and erase her memory of him, of course. Oh and don't forget, _you're_ in danger too!" Krad smiled. It was a crazed and dangerous smile, the type you'd expect from a homicidal blonde.

"Neither of us are meant to be." Dark answered darkly.

"So you're willing to throw away this life and let your host do as he wishes?" Krad rose into the air mockingly.

"My host has awoken to his feelings. And so have I."

"What, so you going to send her gifts again and freak her out? Oh smooth, Dark. Very smooth."

"I don't have time for this. If you want to be sealed. Come and fight me."

"What little trick do you have up your sleeves this time?" Krad said, not realizing that Dark's clothing did not have sleeves.

Dark didn't answer. He just flew off into the distance.

(divider)

_Gawd_. Kyoko thought she'd never get through to this girl. She'd been poking at redial with her nails every half hour for three hours. But finally, somebody picked up.

"Hello, may I speak to Kirika Toya please?"

"Speaking."

"Oh Toya chan! do you happen to remember me, Kyoko? We went to the same elementary school and we met through our friend Reiko during the school's talent show. I was singing." It was one of her fondest memories, and was bound to jog Kirika's memory.

"Yes I do remember you. You asked me for help in math once."

Kyoko was a little disappointed with Kirika's monotonous voice, and failure to remember her during the talent show. But it didn't faze her in the least.

"Well I'm calling to talk about Risa. You used to be so close to her remember?"

Kirika nodded. "I lost contact with her two years ago. What's up with her?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the situation's kind of complicated. See, she's kind of dating this guy. To be blunt, this guy is using her. I know this guy, and he's dating her just to make his ex jealous. He doesn't like her at all and plan to dump her as soon as he can."

"That sounds horrible…"

"It's true. I really care about her and I don't want to see her hurt. It'll be weird if I talked to her directly though because I personally don't know her very well, but she saved me once from this guy so I want to help her… What I'm saying is… Kirika, I need your help."

That was some horrible BS, but Kirika wasn't a very bright person so she bought it.

"It would be nice to get acquainted with Risa again. I'd like to see her sometime. I don't know if I can help too much though…"

"No, Kirika. She'll listen to you. You need to talk to her. She'll trust you rather than a stranger like me. I'll give you her phone number, and don't mention me at all. I don't want her to know that I'm the one behind this."

"But Kyoko… I don't know. What should I say?"

"The truth of course. Have you ever been hurt by someone you cared for?"

Kirika gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. She's hurting…her boyfriend, just like that. She understood what it meant to be lonely and sad and heartbroken.

"…yes…"

"You would save Risa a lot of pain if you just told her. It's better than letting him use her. His name's Satoshi Hiwatari. I'll give you his number as well just in case."

It all made so much sense to Kirika now. She did not want anyone to suffer like she is. It was a noble mission and she decided that she would do it. For herself, for Risa and for women in general.

(end chapter)

AN: I understand what's going on (since I made it up) but tell me if the plot's getting too complicated. And man! What outrageous lies Kyoko made…It's sad but true, but people can get that nasty in real life. I hope none of you will ever meet someone like that in the future, because well, I have, and it wasn't pleasant at all. Anyway, I'll spare you the details of my life.

Kat: I will in fact write more! I'm not going to abandon this fic. Thanks for the review

Baka'sAngel: Omg you liked my attempt at a scientific explanation to explain away a somewhat plothole about Dark and Krad? Im honored! haha, kyoko isn't very smart at times, but she is crafty indeed...

dreaming star: congrats on getting your new volume of Dnangel! Yes, actually I do agree about the abruptness of Risa's transformation in character. Maybe it's not too late to ammend that. You're not serious about the artwork! Do you have any of your artwork online? I wanna see it if you do!

Black Mistress: Yeah, I've always thought of Satoshi as being a very precise, concise person. He's not one to drag things out, or be slow in any way. Thanks for your comments about Risa's character. I thought it was a little abrupt, but I'm glad that you liked it. (I guess I wanted to speed up her growth and turn her into a more mature person)

Starian Princess: And as you see, Kyoko's evil plot is unfolding. It's wacky and wierd, but hey, it's Kyoko, evil, selfish and jealous person... I can't stand yaoi in Dnangel. It just doesn't make sense to me. Im like, Krad/Satoshi? How does that even physically work? (well, okay it might in my fic since I've established them to be separate entities) but really... Satoshi hates him so much.

Kuroneko: I second that! SxR forever indeeeed! Thanks for your comment!

Cleopatra: Thanks for your continuing support! I'm also glad she's out of Dark. It's wierd how in fics, Risa and Dark always have something going on initially, just because in the show, she's all like pining away for him. But I'm showing that it doesn't have to be so!

M36NU7: Glad you think it's interesting, and that it'll be interesting later on! Yes, Satoshi tells Risa some things, but not the whole picture (like, his feelings for her... cough cough) Actually, you just reminded me about Satoshi's feelings. Maybe I should talk more about his feelings later on. Hmmmm

Lemy: Wwaaaaah! Thank you thank you thank you for your 'awesomes'! Yes, I do like your ideas. Cliche, but with a twist! I never would have thought of them myself. I love this 'new' Risa too. Maybe a little abrupt in her maturing, but meh must be growth spurts or something. Aaah fanart for this fic? I would be super-duper happy if you did some. I visted the link you gave me and I must say, you obviously have talent. (Maybe you get told that a lot though!) I've been trying to draw anime for years, and they're sooo awful it's not even funny. If you're an amateur now, I can't imagine what it'll be like when you go pro! And also, I like your name: meli-chan. It sounds so cute

SweetazKande: runs around in happy circles Aw, I really appreciate you typing up all that! So yes, I'm using most of the ideas you had in paragraph one. I hope it's well executed I'm also adding some random Krad-kidnapping-Kyoko-by-mistake in there after the entire plan unfolds. I think it would be funny. heehe... after all, people like Kyoko must suffer.

Les Scribbles: Apologies for the oocness of Krad. Hopefully those insane homicidal vibes will have a chance to manifest itself after Kyoko fails in her plan. (If he's going to torture someone, I'd prefer it be her.) I hope I've gotten back on track with this chapter with her plan unfolding and all. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Jazz7: Thanks for the encouragement! Anyway, I think this chapter has a lot more flow than the last one.


	12. Second Plan

AN: Sorry for the super long delay and thank you for still being with me. There will be two (max) chapters after this, and it'll be all over. I rather like this chapter, and I'm sure you'll see why!

**To Not Fall in Love 12**

Kirika knew she had to be strong. Her break up hurt, and will continue to hurt, but it doesn't mean she can't go on with her life, or help others. Kyoko had called at the right time. It must be a sign from God.

She copied the hastily scribbled phone numbers into the address book, and stared at them for a long time. What should she say? "The truth, of course" came Kyoko's voice in her head. And the hard truth was, a girl was being used and setting herself up for pain.

Slowly, she dialed Risa's number.

"Hello?" came a female voice on the second ring.

"Umm…I'd like to speak to Harada san?"

"You mean Risa? Well, she's out right now, may I know who's calling?"

"Um, it's okay, it's nothing. I'll call back. Bye." And Kirika promptly hung up.

She could always try again later. Meanwhile, Kyoko was extremely pleased with her plan. She had Kirika tricked into thinking that Risa was being used, (and later, Risa will be tricked into thinking she was being used, of course). If that was successful, then it was all good and well. If not, then she'll have to put into effect Plan B.

(divider)

"Some weird person just called." Riku said as Risa walked in.

"Okay. Great." Risa said, not really thinking.

Risa told herself not to think about Satoshi, but it was hopeless. He was a fascinating person. And mysterious. The dinner went really well. She felt at ease with him, and didn't feel the need to pretend that she was rich or smart. They were smiling at each other constantly, laughing out loud, and having a good time. It was good how they were talking about serious subjects without feeling awkward.

There was no doubt about it. They were friends. But, did it go beyond that? The dating, if you can even call it that, didn't count, did it? A month ago (or maybe even less than that), they were together as boyfriend, girlfriend. But then, they broke up. Now, _this_. So what do you call this? Would she be justified in forgetting everything that happened before they broke up, call it zero, and start again? No. It wouldn't be right. Even when everything was stiff and under a false pretense, she found a way to like him. This was when they first sampled a tiny taste of each other. The only logical conclusion was that they have simply moved onto a different stage in the relationship.

The only question is, how does Satoshi feel about her? He likes her in some way. If he didn't before, then he certainly does now or he wouldn't have talked so much about himself. Satoshi wasn't one to tell anyone anything.

Almost instinctively, Risa took her pen and wrote.

_I asked, 'what is love?' back an entry. Does wanting to see that person and wanting to do things for them count as, or towards love? I found it in my heart to forgive him now that I know that he has been manipulated by his father. _

_I'm happy when I'm with him. Could I just have made a friend? Is this why I'm happy?_

(divider)

And meanwhile, according to the laws of conservation, one event in the world must balance another…

"_I'm sorry for ever being with Risa, that stupid whore. Kyoko, you're the only one for me. I should have noticed sooner." Satoshi looked down and begged Kyoko for forgiveness. She was magnificent in a red skirt. Every male who passed by stared at her beautiful, lovely legs, gracing the world with its very presence. _

"_Darling. I'll forgive you. She is a treacherous and tricky woman." She said, her voice like sunshine on a rainy day. It was balm for Satoshi's wounded heart. _

Kyoko drooled in her sleep.

The phone rang. She woke up with a start and cursed.

"Hello."

"It's Okami, my dear." She sighed. "I'm engaged."

"You're what!" Kyoko was surprised, but she should have seen it coming. "To who?" she asked, just in case.

"Oh don't be a joker, Kyoko. At first, it was for business reasons, but something came up and we fell in love." She paused, hoping that Kyoko would understand its implications. When she didn't, she continued, "Satoshi will be your brother. Isn't that lovely?"

Kyoko was horrified. She wanted him to suffer for embarrassing her, for not falling in love with her like he's supposed to, for not looking at her, and a multitude of other sins. She needed to make him fall in love with her. Then she would dump him. And make him suffer.

If he was her brother…how would she live with him?

(divider)

The phone rang in Harada residence again. It was Risa who picked it up this time.

"Um…"came the same timid voice, "is this Risa?"

"Yes it is. How may I help you?"

"I'm Kirika…"

There was a pause.

"Kira?" Risa said. "Is that really you?"

"Yes. I know. It's been a long time."

"Wow, how are you?"

"I'm fine… but listen, Risa. I know something important and I need to tell you." Kirika cleared her throat and prepared to blast the news. "You…you have a boyfriend, right? Well, he's using you."

"Kira? I think you're confusing me with somebody else. I'm not with anyone right…"

"Satoshi." Kirika cut her off, "Satoshi Hiwatari, is it not?"

"What?" Risa was taken by surprise. "How do you know him? Where did you find out?"

"I know it's hard." Kirika continued, "I speak from experience. I know it's hard to believe. But…" her voice wavered, "please consider what I'm saying. He's recently broke up with his ex, and he's using you for revenge…"

"Kira chan, I think you've got it all wrong." Risa started. But she stopped. Why would her old friend suddenly call her to tell her this? Why would she be lying? Where did her loyalties lay? Was she so fickle as to be affected by this phone call?

"Tell me how you find out." Risa said in a commanding voice.

"I won't say." Kira said, following Kyoko's instructions, "it's for your own good." She quickly added to add credibility to her words.

"Thank you for your help. I will consider what you said." Risa found herself saying politely, and automatically, "good bye."

Risa was torn, but felt bad for even feeling that way. She felt uneasy. There was no reason to, right? Was trust all that important? Did love come with trust? Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Satoshi's big blue eyes the color of the deep sea, trusting her, wanting to be her friend. Kira was wrong, of course. They weren't even going out.

A small bug crawled across her table. She bounced away from the table instinctively.

She was being jumpier than usual. After coaxing it out the window, another flew in. Where were all these stupid bugs coming from? She closed the window quickly, and shut the blinds so that the room was significantly darker. Maybe she was tired.

Risa fell on her bed and fell asleep.

(divider)

Kyoko was pissed off, and decided to proceed with plan B anyway. Another number was dialed, and to her delight, somebody picked up on the second ring.

"Hi, Saku speaking." And also to her delight, it was the person she was looking for.

"Tomoya kun?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Ahh, how to explain this? Do you remember Risa Harada from awhile ago? I'm her friend."

Saku Tomoya was a bit of a playboy. He remembered Risa, and he remembered that she had a nice figure and pretty face.

"Oh sure. Yes I do remember her. What's up?"

"But first, where are you living right now?"

"The 2nd apartment on residence." Perfect.

"Okay this might sound shocking, but Harada san has this crush on you. She sees you everyday but is too shy to approach you. I'm basically doing her a favor by well, letting you know."

Saku smirked. So Risa has a crush on him? Well, why not? He was quite the lady killer himself and she isn't shabby either. Plus, shy girls were always fun.

"What can I say? I'm flattered. Tell me where to meet her so she can stop stalking me."

"Hm, how about tomorrow at 5:00 outside that coffee shop nearest your place? She's always found there. Oh yeah, just to warn you though. There's a certain blue haired boy who likes her and keeps waiting for her there. Any guesses to who it is?"

"I don't think I need to guess. It's Hiwatari kun isn't it?"

"That's right. Your rival from back then. If you could do something to make him think that Harada san's taken, wouldn't that be awesome?"

Saku smirked for the 4th time during the conversation. "Awesome. What's your name? I never asked."

"Call me Kyoko."

"Alright Kyoko. Thanks for all this juicy information. I'll make good use of it I assure you. What would you like in return?"

"Nothing. I just don't want Hiwatari kun to ever be together with Harada san. That's all. It's for her own good because I'm such good friends with her. I'd rather see her with someone like yourself." Kyoko lied easily.

Saku chuckled and smirked once more, "Okay Kyoko. Goodbye. Call me sometime."

(divider)

The stage was set. Kyoko mused herself. The plan was flawless and it will go extremely well tomorrow. It's inevitable. Risa was emotionally unbalanced, and be prone to Saku. Satoshi and Risa will both be hurt and end up hating each other. Then Kyoko could make her moves on Satoshi (then eventually dump him to complete the revenge.) Risa will be alone with nobody because Saku isn't famous for holding long term relationships.

Kyoko knew she was being evil, and she loved it. Movie villains lose only because they weren't as smart and beautiful as her.

(divider)

Risa woke up with tears in her eyes. Was she crying in her sleep? Did she have a bad dream? Shaking her head, she rubbed her eyes and prepared for school.

(divider)

It was 4:45. All she could think about all day was Satoshi, and it was driving her mad. Why was she so fickle? Deep in her heart she knew that she could trust him. But a part of her, she hated to say…the 'logical' part of her thought otherwise.

It didn't matter, right? They weren't even going out. But is there any use in denying the _thing_ that was there between them? Risa cried in frustration internally. If she saw him again today, she could look into his eyes and know for certain that she could trust him.

_The coffee shop_. Of course that's where he'll be. He's always there at this time, reading his newspaper, before dashing off in a hurry to some unknown place.

(divider)

The bushes. The alley corner. The shop itself. Kyoko surveyed her hiding place possibilities. She would look undignified hiding in the bushes. The alley corner didn't give a good view. The shop itself--she'll risk being seen. Hm… tough decisions.

Just then, she saw Saku striding in with that ever-present smirk on his face, his hair all gelled into the latest style. Kyoko slipped into the women's bathroom when Risa came in next. Women's bathroom! Was she reduced to this hiding place? However, the ever observing Kyoko noticed tiny windows in the top of the last stall that overlooked the entire shop. If she could stand on the bowl, she'd get a good view of what's going on.

Risa ordered a mochacchino in another line without even glancing at Saku. Saku, on the other hand, was mesmerized. Damn she was gorgeous! And she didn't even realize it.

"Next!" the stressed-out cashier yelled at him.

"I'd like a mochacchino." He said, still looking at Risa, deciding on his pick up line.

"That'll be $3.64!" the cashier yelled at him again.

Risa picked a booth near the window so she could see Satoshi if he comes. She sighed softly to herself. He was going to come, right? All she had to do was look at him, and she'll feel at ease again.

She almost didn't notice a presence slide across the seat across from her. A quizzical look scrolled across her face when he said, "Do you know how pretty you look today?"

"Sorry?" Risa said, "I think you got the wrong booth."

"Harada san. You can be honest with me. I promise I won't reject you."

"Are you….Tomoya kun?"

Saku sighed. Kyoko wasn't wrong when she said that Risa was shy. He can't believe that she was still pretending with him.

"Yes I am. Let's get straight to the point." Saku said. Risa was still looking out the window from the corner of her eye.

"Um, Tomoya kun," she interrupted. "My friend is coming. Can we talk some other time? I'm sorry I'm being so unfriendly but it's only because I'm in a terrible mood." Risa got up and out of the booth.

"Risa." He caught her arm, forcing her to look at him. "Why don't I show you instead?"

"What?" she stared wide-eyed at him, while at the same time aware that Satoshi was just outside the shop, looking in.

Kyoko nearly fell off the toilet bowl in excitement when Saku leaned over to steal a kiss.

Risa pushed him before he could touch her, and ran out of the shop, nearly crashing into Satoshi.

Moments passed.

(divider)

Krad spoke, "Watch, Dark. I'm going to kidnap his sacred maiden and erase her memory."

"You think that'll work?" Dark asked, not expecting an educated answer.

"Of course it will, Dark Mousy. Didn't we have this conversation before?" He gave a nasty sneer.

"I understand something you don't. Love takes time and work, but in the end, it will prevail over everything else." Dark said, remembering Daisuke and Riku.

"Oh stop your preaching. Look. There she is!" He looked below.

Kyoko came out of nowhere and launched herself at Satoshi. "Come, dear. Forget about her."

"What?" Satoshi said, utterly confused. Risa almost got kissed, then she ran out. Then Kyoko pops out of nowhere. Krad flew above the two.

"Must be Risa."

He swooped down, and grabbed Kyoko just as Satoshi shrugged her off his arm. He watched the screaming and kicking women disappear above.

So that was strange. But at least Krad was good for something,

(end chapter)

AN: So that was fun, wasn't it? Haha, Krad kidnaps the wrong person and it had to be Kyoko!


	13. The end of the curse

**AN: No doubtedly you have all forgotten about this fic already. But if you're still reading, thank you very very much! This is not the last chapter... there should be one more and that will be it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and that you aren't confused about what's happening.  
**

**Chapter 13: The End of the Curse  
**

Kyoko raked her nails, strengthened with Revlon's newest product, TripleS (Super, Shiny, Strong) Vibrant Red Nail Colour, across Krad's face. She felt her heels dig into his white outfit, making a satisfying brown impression in the process. Her true viscous character manifested itself, her instincts protecting her well being in the most viscious way possible. What if he were to lose his death grip on her? Would she not plummet to a nasty, messy death? She didn't think of these possibilities.

Krad scowled in disgust, and stared at Kyoko with the intention of suffocating her in a yellow light glow.

But Kyoko was not one to be stared down that easily. She kicked him again as she yelled something about ruining her hairstyle into the night sky.

Was Kyoko even human? It was a viscous, ugly battle, but in the end, Krad came out battered but victorious, and he dumped the semi-conscious girl into a stony, ceiling-less cell at his headquarters before flying off to tend to injuries to his "beautiful" face.

(divider)

Risa looked as confused as Satoshi. She spotted him staring into the sky where the strange quarrelling pair once was, his baby blue hair falling into eyes, his eyes even bluer. His silhouette against the slowly darkening sky made her blush.

"Risa." Saku stated, shocking her out of Satoshi-watching.

She had almost forgotten about him. Narrowing her eyes, she shot him a what-do-you-want look. Why was he here in the first place? Why was life so random?

He sighed in as masculine a way as he could muster. "Don't be shy... somebody told me about your feelings. I understand it might be hard for you to admit them, but don't worry. I won't turn you down."

_What was he talking about?_ A look of confusion scrolled across her face.

"I like you, Risa." Saku took a step towards her. "Will you go out with me?"

"So-sorry." she looked down to avoid his gaze. "I can't."

When Saku didn't say anything—Satoshi—whom everyone forgot at the moment pitched in a "you heard her" and a threatening look. The type of look that says loud and clear "I-can-defeat-you-and-you-know-it".

It was only for a moment, but Saku actually looked hurt. "Okay okay, I get it…" and with that, the boy just turned tail and walked away, defeated and humiliated. He was turned down, the first in his lifetime.

"That was quick." Risa commented after he had left. She turned her head to Satoshi, who was looking at her. Right now, the world consisted of the two of them. The coffee shop was still bustling with activity but the sidwalk was devoid of people. Orange light cast the scene in an ethereal glow, and Risa noticed that Satoshi's hair looked different. "Well, Satoshi, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Something strange just happened." Satoshi concluded.

"Yes." Risa sounded distracted, trying to think. "Something strange did happen. Did I see Kyoko here or was I hallucinating?"

"I believe she was here. She got carried off…" Satoshi stated.

"Carried off? I think we should find her." Risa said.

Satoshi nodded and joked. "But not this week. I have a lot to do."

"She's mean and all, but she's disappeared. We can't abandon her. Maybe we should call the police." Risa looked serious.

It was then that he noticed the sincere look in her eyes. Her sincerity was not the result of naivety. It was coming from an intelligent, and well-informed woman who knew who she was and where she was going. Risa was beautiful in that sense as well.

"Okay." He said and was rewarded with a beaming smile that made him feel warm inside. "But first, I insist that we eat dinner."

_Everything was going back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be: Kyoko is kidnapped (but they'll get to her after), Dark and Krad are still duking it out somewhere (but Risa didn't know that), Satoshi didn't betray her after all (probably, because who was she to trust something a random old friend told her?) and Saku ran off with his tail between his legs._

"No, let's not." Risa said, trying to look as serious as possible.

"Let's go, then." He held out a gloved hand. She slipped her hand in his, and he led her down the street, the two an epitome of the perfect couple.

(divider)

The sky was a shade of dark purple, dotted with stars. The air was unusually crisp and clear, but a foul aura surrounded a musty alley. It was Krad's "headquarters" if it can be called that and the atmosphere was appropriate for his character. After spending about an hour in the washroom, Krad emerged, muttering a string of curses about this woman and how she ruined his outfit. Nobody he has met has dared touch his clothing. Until now, that is.

She had to pay, of course. He held a feather between Kyoko's closed eyes and chanted. _Ad liberisum, danto ephireusam, cailus mobilus, esphiregalas aierogenosi tahigen…_When she awakens, Satoshi will be nothing but a distant dream.

"You're going to erase her memory?" Dark interrupted, hovering behind him from out of nowhere.

Krad ignored Dark and continued. He completed the spell and poor Kyoko slumped against the stone wall, semi-conscious, but too tired to lift her head. Her brain felt like jello and her body felt like it got hit by an invisible hammer. _What the hell was going on... _

Krad whipped his head around to stare triumphantly at Dark. "You are too late. Now that his sacred maiden has forgotten about Satoshi, I will never be sealed." He laughed maniacally in a Krad-like fashion.

Dark shook his head, "Stupid, stupid Krad. You will never understand, do you?"

Without a warning, the two leapt into the air.

"This will be our last fight." Dark stated. In a flurry of wings, they lashed out at each other. One violent explosion after another ensued.

Krad and Dark, their confident smirks nearly identical bent on defeating each other. One was selfish and the other was selfless. One fight, two purposes, pure opposites.

"Why are you fighting me? You and I are the same." Krad laughed at the sheer stupidity of his opponent.

"Don't compare me to the likes of you!" the one dressed in purple snarled. _Krad was nothing like him. He was sadistic, heartless and cold. There is no ounce of goodness in his soul. _"You cannot tell right from wrong."

"Who cares about right and wrong. Humans are foolish and weak so they should accept the consequences." Krad said. Almost elegantly, he pulled a white feather from his wings and hurled it at Dark like a dart. Dark evaded the attack but was caught in the arm by another quickly thrown in succession. "You are foolish too, Dark. But there is no reasoning with you. Nothing I say will enter that thick head of yours."

"I will seal you for good, Krad." Dark said.

"That's impossible and you know it." His other half retorted, his body twisting in midair to avoid an attack. "The sacred maiden has been corrupted. I have no other weakness."

"That's what you think!" Dark threw a punch that sent the white and blonde mass hurling to the ground. "You kidnapped the wrong person!"

Krad barely had time to show a surprised expression. He was stuck like an insect in a spider's web, laid out by Dark—a pentagon drawn on a piece of artwork.

"Goodbye." Dark said without expression as he finished the ritual.

The two winged beings disappeared into a mist.

(divider)

They found Kyoko some hours later after dinner, sitting in an upright position and looking somewhat dazed. Risa insisted that they look for her as soon as possible.

"Carried off?" Risa had asked, "How is that possible?"

"Wonders never cease." Satoshi only replied cryptically. Life has been strange ever since Satoshi came into her life, so Risa just trusted that he knew what was going on. Satoshi also seemed to know where he was going. It was as if he had an invisible tracking GPS system in his mind. _So many mysteries... _Risa thought.

"Kyoko?" Risa shook the girl's shoulders.

"Where am I?" she replied, her voice hoarse. Even in her dazed state, she reached up to fix her hair, which has been mused in the fight with Krad.

Risa looked around, seeing nothing but rubble and grey pieces of building strewn everywhere. It looked like the area has been bombed. "No idea. But anyway, we must get you back home. Come with us."

"Okay." Kyoko stood up but fell over instantly. Her heels were very high and in her state, she could not retain her balance. The shoes were instantly kicked off violently but she soon discovered that it was impossible to walk barefoot on the hard, stony ground that was littered with rubble.

"Satoshi, can you carry her?"

Satoshi was staring up into the sky in deep thought. _Did Dark….? And what happened to Kyoko? _The gears in his mind turned. _Could he be... free? _

"Satoshi!" Risa tugged at his arm. "Can you carry her?"

He nodded reluctantly and helped her onto his back. They trudged back in silence save for Kyoko's periodical incoherent mutterings about something about "evil white winged bastards…"

(divider)

"Who are you?" Kyoko asked Satoshi as he put her down next to him on the steps of her house. He pressed the doorbell and waited for Okami to open the door. Risa had gone home already and wished him luck.

Instead of Okami, it was his father who answered.

"Satoshi! Kyoko! You're just in time to help out with the wedding preparations."

"Wedding preparations?"

"Me and Okami are getting married." His father said. "Kyoko should know about this already."

Kyoko sort of nodded, not really sure if she did or not. She looked at Satoshi. Who was this strange blue-haired person? He was sort of handsome.

"Come on in, you two!" Okami yelled from somewhere in the house.

Satoshi stood on the steps, frozen. He should have known it coming. _Why did father pick such a person?_ _Why, father, why…?_

Kyoko went in followed by a zombie-like Satoshi.

"Satoshi, don't look like that. Come now, help Kyoko with the invitation cards! We have to buy you a new suit for the wedding. Okami volunteered to help you shop. Oh, and feel free to invite any of your friends to the wedding. I just got promoted." His father winked.

That was the most random string of sentences ever… Satoshi thought. What does getting promoted have anything to do with inviting his friends? He proceeded to "help" Kyoko with the invitations. They sat opposite of each other on couches with a table littered with paper in between them.

"So, Satoshi. Where have I seen you before? And stop checking out my ass." Kyoko said sharply.

He ignored the comment about her ass. "I am _that _guy's son." There was no doubt about it. Kyoko's memory of him has been erased. He was thankful that Krad made a mistake. He didn't want to think what would have happened if it was Risa who got kidnapped.

"Ah, that makes you… related to me." Kyoko took a sip of apple cider placed in front of her by one of the servants.

"Yes, after my father and your aunt gets married." Satoshi wondered where this conversation was leading to.

"Wonderful!" Said Kyoko. He couldn't tell if she was being genuine or not.

Satoshi added Risa's name to the invite list. His father said he could invite anyone after all.

"Risa?" Kyoko read. "Your girlfriend?"

"Something like that." Satoshi answered. _Something like that. _It echoed in his mind. No, she was his sacred maiden and she had unknowingly saved him from Krad. Being with her felt right. It was… as if a hole inside of him has been filled.

"Ah, it must have been that girl I just saw." Kyoko quickly concluded. "She's pretty. But not as pretty as me." She flipped her piece of hair over a shoulder. "However, I don't mind her. You may invite her if you wish."

Satoshi ignored her. As if he needed her permission in the first place. But Kyoko was just being Kyoko. He almost felt relieved that she hasn't changed. He took a sip of hot apple cider as well.

The house was hustling and bustling with excited activity. People he barely knew came up to him from time to time to comment on how much he's grown and how happy they are for him.

"Dear!" Okami suddenly yelled at Satoshi, her head popping out from the kitchen nearby. "I want to tell you something! Please come over here!"

So he got up and went to her obediently.

"It's about Kyoko." Okami said in a low voice. She rubbed her flour covered hands on an apron. "I'm telling you this because it's something you should know."

He nodded, feeling dumb, being in the middle of the kitchen with this woman.

"Her mother died in a freak accident three years ago. Her father is a businessman who works overseas and she hasn't seen him since she was four. And that would explain why she's been living with me all these years. You can say I've sort of adopted her." She looked thoughtful for a second.

"You are going to live with her from now on. Please get along with her. I'm not asking. I'm telling you, do you understand? Life has been hard for Kyoko."

"I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Good. You are such a dear! Pass me that roller over there, will you?" her voice as drippy as ever.

Satoshi passed her the roller. She wasn't as annoying as he remembered. Maybe he could get used to having a "family" after all. He almost smiled at her.

(end chapter)

One chapter more to go! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm still open for suggestions for the last chapter. ---> Click purple button and I shall be very happy.


	14. Epilogue

AN: And now, I bring you a short dinky epilogue preceded by a random excerpt of chapter after half a year's wait. At least I can say I'm finished this fic, right?

**Chapter 14: Wedding Bells  
**

The bride was stunning. Her eyes were large and expressive, her lips like a red rose against a pale satin curtain. After spending hours in a tiny room with bright lights above a mirror and assorted powders and waxes on a tray, she stepped a tiny foot into a room full of people.

The crowd became silent. Like some kind of goddess, she seemed to float ethereally across the red carpet and into the waiting room before she met her soon-to-be-husband.

Time passed, and the lucky groom waited in anticipation. Eventually, she came slowly down the aisle as music filtered through the chapel. He felt his entire body tingle. His life was waiting for this very moment when she would be declared his' forever.

Suddenly, an unearthly sound, like a loud obnoxious gong shook the chapel. People looked around in bewilderment, the bride forgotten. Fearing for their safety, they were thrown into confusion as they piled into the aisle.

A plank from the ceiling came loose. The blue haired groom ran at lightening speed down the carpet to reach the bride before the chunk of wood could.

"Risa!"

"Satoshi!"

(divider)

Satoshi threw off his covers and bolted upright on his bed, then wished he hadn't when black spots danced in front of his eyes. He silenced the alarm clock and vowed to buy a less obnoxious one.

He also sighed in relief and plopped back onto the pillow. He was drenched in sweat, and his hair stuck to the side of his face. What did he eat last night to deserve this? The image of Okami happily ordering him to 'taste test' a piece of sour dough shaped as a wedding bell swam into his mind.

(divider)

"I'm so excited!" Kyoko exclaimed, stealing a cookie from a silver platter meant for the reception.

A little girl carrying a basket of flowers almost burst into happy, excited tears. "Auntie is getting married! I thought it'd never happen!"

"That's right!" Kyoko agreed, "I got to go shopping for a new dress!"

It was a happy day for all. The wedding itself was a happy occasion. Kyoko not only was able to dress up in a bright orange and unfashionable dress, she stuffed herself with tarts from the reception, managed to catch the bouquet the bride tossed out and slept soundly that same night. Satoshi and Risa came late, but in time to see Okami walk down the aisle in a white fluffy dress. It was a wedding dress but it was fluffier than normal for some reason. She looked like a cupcake with too much frosting but that wasn't a nice way to describe a bride so Satoshi kept his thoughts to himself.

Ky was also happy because he got married and Hiwatari Corp was able to score a fat contract with Harada Foundation.

Risa nearly tripped on her heels at the reception but caught herself before she fell on the flowergirl, who was as cute as she was annoying. (She comes from Okami's side of the family.)

Life was never quiet after that. However, without the curse or the burder of the curse, Satoshi found that he was becoming less irritable and more sociable. He managed to put up with Kyoko and Okami, two of the most squabbly women on the planet, for days on end before feeling like he's about to spontaneously combust. The record was two weeks, and growing.

Kyoko didn't seem to mind Satoshi's presence either. It almost seemed that she was proud of having a handsome and intelligent person as her brother. It was scary, really. Risa didn't know what to think of this.

Without the need to catch Dark, Satoshi quit has job as chief of the police squad and opted for something normal instead for extracurriculars. And that was astronomy.

Risa and Satoshi would often climb to the peak of a hill late at night far from light pollution to gaze at the constellations through a telescope shamelessly "borrowed" from school. (Satoshi's "other" skills come in handy at a time like this.)

They also shared their first kiss the first time they did that. Risa was gazing at the stars when Satoshi pulled the most soppy and unSatoshi-like line on her. Something like, "I only see one star." And then leaned down to kiss her without warning. Risa pushed him off because she was giggling too hard. But after she'd calmed down, they did it for real then fell asleep under the stars.

Somebody called the police the next day about the missing telescope but the police station ignored the caller and the telescope was returned shortly.

Ky was happy. Okami was happy. Kyoko was happy. Our main characters were happy. The only people who possibly weren't were Kirika and Saku, but who cares about them at this point of the story?

The End

AN: Please don't throw tomatoes at me. I wrote this at 3:00 am last night, plagued with insomnia and the overwhelming desire to write something to end this damn story off. The last chapter was honestly pissing me off so I had to scrap it. Well thanks for everyone's enthusiastic reviews! Thanks soo much! Basically, without the reviews, I couldn't have done it. Yes, I'm not a real author, so I'm not good enough to write without sufficient feedback.

More Author Squack: I've been watching a bunch of soppy tear-jerking soap operas as of late and I think I'm inspired to write an angst-filled fic where Risa is dying from some fatal disease and Satoshi falls in love with her despite that and runs around trying to fulfill her last wishes. Cliché? Yes. Done in this fandom before? No. However, I don't know if I can actually pull something so dramatic off, especially since I've never written anything but humor, shoddy romance and drama before. Alternatively, I can write a parody of that story where there's this princess who never smiles and the king promises to wed her off to anyone who can. But hmm…. Gloomy, morose and serious Satoshi with a curse and princess Risa? In any case, if I decide to start anything, I'm going to dig myself into an early grave.


End file.
